Code Geass: Rebirth Begins Through Destruction
by BahamutX978
Summary: Code Geass/Gundam 00. Young Prince Lelouch vi Britannia's life was peaceful, but that changed when a terrorist attack claimed the life of his mother. 7 years later, he is part of Celetial Being, an organization who's goal is the elimination of war.
1. The Gundams Appear

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Gundam 00

Well, heres a story I never thought I'd work on. I always thought a Code Geass/Any Gundam crossover would be...difficult, for one, due to huge differences between Knightmare Frames and Mobile Suits, and yet here I am with a sort of crossover of the two series. I was having a sort of "mecha anime marathon" one weekend, and among what we watched was Code Geass and Gundam 00. Anyway, my friend made a comment, and it sparked the idea in my head. I initially thought the idea was stupid, but the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to try it and see if I could make it work.

Before we begin the story, there are some things to let you know so as to not be confused and such. This is a Code Geass story primarily, so there won't be any Mobile Suits. Anything reffered to as a "Gundam" in this story will be a Knightmare Frame. As I said, the differences between Knightmare Frames and Mobile Suits are huge, and I'm not just refering to the size difference, so it was using one type of mecha or the other, and I picked the ones that already existed in the series this is set in. And although I won't be using Mobile Suits themselves, there will be some of the equipment from them implemented in the Knightmares in this story. GN drives, for example, will be included since they are a must for this type of story. Next thing to point out, the date will be set 300 years ahead, making it 2310 a.t.b. in the prologue of this chapter. The calendar needs to be a little farther along to make sense with certain events. However despite this, the story will include the Code Geass characters in it. Theres a few more stuff to say, but I'll put that at the end of the chapter.

* * *

_**2310 a.t.b.  
**__**Holy Britannian Empire  
**__**Imperial Capital Pendragon  
**__**Aries Imperial Villa**_

_A young raven haired boy was walking up the pathway to his mother's residence here in the capital. Currently escorting him was one of his mothers personal guards, a man by the name of Jeremiah Gottwald. The boy's expression was a bit unhappy at the moment. "Schneizel beat me again. How does he always manage to win against me?" the boy grumbled. "Maybe I can challenge Clovis. Beating him is easy, but it always makes me feel a bit better after I lose..."_

_Jeremiah chuckled and said "Prince Lelouch, Prince Clovis is currently out of the capital on holiday with his mother Empress Grabriella." He was used to the boy's current mood, since he would challenge his older half-brother at least once a week to a game of chess. Though he had never won a game against him yet, he refused to completely accept his defeat, and would prepare for his next. The man admired the young prince's determination to surpass his older brother._

_"Oh yeah, thats right..." the boy said. He contemplated taking Nunnally and going to visit Euphie, but that thought quickly disappeared after he witnessed one of the most horrifying things he could imagine._

_The entrance of the villa exploded._

_The force of the explosion knocked the boy off his feet, and he sat there with a horrified expession as several other explosions went off in the building, and fire spread throughout the building. Next to him, Jeremiah stood shocked at the burning building. 'How could this happen? What should I do?' the man wondered. He was torn between his duty to Empress Marianne to go in and make sure if she was safe or not and rescue her if she was still alive, or stay and protect her son and make sure no harm came to him._

_His decision was made for him as Lelouch got up and ran into the burning building. "MOTHER! NUNNALLY!" the boy screamed out._

_"Wait! Your highness, its too dangerous to go in there!" Jeremiah called out to the young prince, but it fell on deaf ears as the boy ignored him and continued into the building. The guard chased after him, but couldn't find him once he had entered inside._

_Inside, Lelouch ran through the burning building hoping to find any trace that his mother and sister were okay. He started to cough from inhaling the smoke, but he cared little for himself at the moment. As the boy neared his mother's room, he noticed the door was open. Without hesitating, he ran into the room to find several people inside. Standing near the window was a young boy with blonde hair longer than his body, and next to him stood an armored man, with his unconcious sister Nunnally over his shoulder. Near the entrance to the room was a person who appeared to be teenage girl with long green hair. Among them, his mother laid on the ground in a pool of blood. Lelouch let out a loud, piercing scream at the sight her body._

--------------------

The year 2317 a.t.b. With the depletion of Earth's fossil fuels and Sakuradite reserves, humanity turned to a new source of energy: solar power. A plan was developed to build a solar power generation system, based around three Orbital Elevators, each over fifty-thousand kilometers high. Now, after almost half a century, the system is completed. These megastructures provide an almost inexhaustable energy supply, and to facilitate their consruction, the nations of the world have gathered around three blocs.

The Holy Alliance of the Britannian Empire, consisting of the Holy Britannian Empire and the nations that have aligned with it, known simply as Britannia.

The Chinese Federation, made up of Asia, and centered around China.

And finally the Euro Universe, known as the EU.

Given their tremendous size, defending the orbital elevators is a difficult undertaking. Even from a constuction point of view, they are extremely fragile structures.

Despite the precariousness of the situation, to further their own prestige and prosperity, these groups a grand zero-sum game. Yes, even in the 23rd century, humanity has yet to come together as one.

But soon, all of that may change...

--------------------

Chapter 1  
The Gundams Appear

**2317 a.t.b.  
****Holy Britannian Empire  
****Imperial Capital Pendragon**

Britannia's Third Princess, Euphemia li Britannia, was currently in the Cemetary for the Royal Family. She held two bouquet of flowers in her hand, and set one down on the grave in front of her. The grave marker read:

Knight of One  
Empress Marianne vi Britannia  
2280 - 2310  
Here lies Marianne the Flash, a powerful knight of the empire, loving mother, and a kind-heated and free-spirited woman

"Hard to believe its been seven years since you died." Euphemia said to the grave. "Cornelia really misses you, and she wishes she could have come."

"I'm sure both her, and my mother that you could at least come." a voice said, and she turned to see a raven haired boy walk up and stand beside her. He also held two bouquet and set one down on the grave next to hers. "How have you been lately Euphie? I haven't gotten a chance to see you or Cornelia for some time."

"I've been a bit busy lately, but I'm doing well. Cornelia doing okay as well, but she was stationed up in the Orbital Elevator, which is why she couldn't make it. So its only us here today?"

"As you know, today is both the unveiling of the EU's new Knightmare Frame, and the celebration for the tenth anniversary for the Chinese Federation's own orbital elevator. Schneizel went to see what the EU's new machine could do, and its good political publicity for both them and us for someone of importance here in Britannia to be there, so Clovis decided to be the one to attend." the boy answered. The two of them walked over to the grave right next to Marianne's. "I spoke with Odysseus before coming. Like the others, hes too busy with his political duties, but he expessed his regret at not coming today. Anyone else doesn't really care about the anniversary of my family's death."

"Its a shame. Your family were such kind people." Euphie said as she set down the second bouquet on the grave they now stood in front of. The boy followed her example and set his second bouquet down. This grave marker read:

Eleventh Prince Lelouch vi Britannia  
Eleventh Princess Nunnally vi Britannia  
2300 - 2310  
2303 -2310  
Here lies Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia, two children of Emperor Charles di Britannia. Both possesing great potential, but struck down before their prime.

"Its always very difficult coming here. Knowing that I alone survived the terrorist attack that killed my family because I was away from the villa that day."

"Rolo..." Euphie began.

"Its a strange feeling. I can't say I was particularly close to my twin brother, Lelouch. In fact, we didn't really get along at all."

"You still cared about him and Nunnally. And I know you loved your mother just as much as they did."

"Perhaps." Rolo said as he glanced at his watch. "Unfortunately for me, I'm not able to stay here much longer. I'll be leaving for the Califonia Base later, and there are some things I need to attend to until then." He bid farwell to his sister before leving.

--------------------

**Chinese Federation Orbital Elevator****  
Heaven's Pillar  
High Orbital Station**

Third Prince of Britannia, Clovis la Britannia stared down at the earth from the window of the Chinese Federation's tenth anniversary celebration on their Orbital Elevator's orbital station. "The Earth is truly a marvelous sight to behold from space, wouldn't you agree Bartley?" he said to the large balding man wearing a monocle that stood next to him as he took a sip of the wine in his hand. While some of the guests enjoyed the weightlessness that the party offered, the two and the rest of the prince's guard opted to remain on the floor as they enjoyed the view of the planet below.

"Of course Prince Clovis. It certainly is beautiful view." General Bartley Asprius agreed.

"I only wish I had brought my supplies to paint such a display."

Elsewhere in the hall, a blonde hair girl of 18 floated as she looked around at the guests at the party. She wore a backless blue dress that was open in the front that showed off her 'assests.' Occasionally men would approach her to make conversation to attempt to draw her interest, but she politely tuned them away. She was eventually joined by a light blue haired man who held two glasses of beverages, and handed one to her. "Here you are Ms. Ashford. And don't worry; its nonalcholic." he said.

"Thank you Lloyd." she said as she accepted the drink and took a sip. She continued to survey the room, until she was playfully tackled from behind and pulled into a bear hug. After a minute, she was released from the embrace and turned around to see a young girl of fourteen with long black hair. She smiled at the girl and said "Kaguya! I was wondering when you would show up." She then saw a gray hair boy a year younger than herself coming to join them. "And I see Rai is here now as well."

"Its good to see you again Milly! And you as well Mr. Asplund." the girl, Kaguya, greeted the two. She then had a confused look and glanced around. "I thought you said to arrange for three people to be able to attend. Who else is here with you?"

"Its only Sayoko. Shes just taking a look around right now. So how have things been for you?"

"I've been a bit busy running the Sumeragi Conglomerate. And I've had to do a bit of peparing for today's event. Its been difficult lately, but today makes it woth it."

"And I'm sure everyone apreciates the work you've done for us." Lloyd said. He then turned to Rai and asked "You'll be returning with us, right?" The boy nodded. "Good. Well, we should probably enjoy the party until the main event happens."

--------------------

**Transport Ship Ptolemaios**

A transport ship called the Ptolemaios was flying through space over the Earth. It was painted blue and white, and the front half of the ship had 'ring' of what looked like five smaller ships docked to it.

Manning the ship was only a few people. Floating in a spherecal chamber that had variousdata displayed on holographic images was a person who appeared to be a teenage boy with purple hair wearing a pilot suit matcing his hair color. A helmat of a matching color was floating nearby. His eyes were closed, though he wasn't asleep. He was apparently deep in thought.

Elsewhere onboard, a person wearing a similar pilot suit, though red in color, put on a helmet of a matching color. Based on the body shape, this one was a teenage girl. She closed the locker where obtained the suit, and left the room. She grabbed one of the handle-like protrusions outside of the room as it pulled her down the hallway.

On the bridge of the ship were several people, all operating the various functions. Sitting at one of the two seats for the helm was a teenage boy with blue hair, with the seat next to him empty. Behind and between those seats was and empty one, and behind that one were four computer terminals, with two on each wall. On the left side in the seat closest to the helm was a teenage girl with glasses and and dark green hair in pigtails draping down her front, and next to her was a young woman in her early twenties with blue hair. On the right side, sitting across girl with glasses was a girl of the same age with long orange hair, and next to her was another woman in her early twenties with dark hair. All wore plain white space suits in case of emergency.

"Container loading completed. Moving Gawain to catapult deck." The orange haired girl announced as the front of the ship opened, revealing the ship's launch catapult.

In the front of the ship, a Knightmare Frame that was larger than most others was lowered onto the catapult. It was mostly black with some gold areas, and a read cockpit block with a float pack with three wings. Inside the cockpit was person that appeared to be a teenage boy wearing a black pilot suit and helmet. "Its finally beginning." the boy said out loud, not really speaking to anyone. "Today, this world will begin to change..."

"Gawain on catapult deck. Increasing linear catapult voltage from two thirty to five twenty. Gawain stabilized with linear field. Launch preparations complete. Transfering timing controls to Gawain." the orange haired girl announced as she entered comands into the terminal in front of her.

"Roger, I have control. Gawain, now comencing operation." the pilot said over the radio. Shortly after the Knightmare Frame called Gawain launched from the front of the ship.

As the large Knightmare flew away, the orange haired girl sighed. The only male on the bridge chuckled and said in a teasing tone "Worried about him Shirley?"

"What!? O-of course I'm worried! I'm worried about all of them!" the girl, Shirley, said with embarassment.

"Rivalz, quit teasing Shirley and focus on your duties." The blue haired woman said in a quiet but stern voice.

"Alright Cecile." Rivalz replied.

"Mariel, whats the current status of the first phase?"

"Lancelot has reached the assigned position and is awaiting the commencement of the second phase." the other woman present said.

The door to the bridge openned a girl who appeared to be in her late teens with long light green hair entered. "So hes left already?" she asked.

"Yep. Going off to join the other two." Rivalz answered.

"So how is everything going?"

"So far, everything is proceding according Miss Sumeragi's plan." the glasses girl answered.

"Course, its only just started." Rivalz said.

"Yes, but its important to stay according to the plan especially at the beginning." Shirley said. "And you know Tieria would yell at you for that comment."

"Yeah. He really needs to learn to lighten up."

--------------------

**EU  
Africa  
EU Orbital Elevator  
****EU Military Testing Ground**

A white Knightmare flew through the testing grounds. The testing grounds were set up to resemble a city, and there were automated turrets firing at it. The Knightmare skillfully evaded the fire and shot the targets above the turrets, and they ceased firing. It preformed a few more maneuvers and showed off its functions and prefermance before it landed in front of the spectator stands.

"So this is the EU's new Knightmare Frame, the GX-01 Alpha." Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia commented. With him was his assistant, Kanon Maldini, and Technical Advisor Billy Katagiri. Also present nearby was Jeremiah Gottwald, Villetta Nu, and Kewell Soresi. "So what are your thoughts on this new machine Katagiri?"

"To be perfectly honest, its mostly a knockoff of our Sutherland model with a few features of the Chinese Federation's new Gekka. Only its exterior design is original." Katagiri answered.

His statement didn't go unnoticed however, as the cockpit hatch opened and pilot of the new machine stood up. "Hey you! I can hear you! What did you just say about my machine? Well, come on!" the man shouted to them.

Meanwhile high above, unknown to those observing the new machine, a single Knightmare Frame was descending through the atmosphere. However, its approach didn't go unnoticed to those in the base's control room. "Captain, I've spotted an incoming silhouette." one of the men said.

"What?" the captain asked.

"Its at three o'clock sir."

"Which squadron? This is an excercise, damnit! Warn them off!" the man ordered.

"Its not showing up on our radar!" another man said.

"Nothing here sir." a fourth said.

"Get a visual on it!" the captain ordered. After a minute, the image of the Knightmare came on the screen. "Just what kind of a unit is that?"

Back with the Alpha, the pilot, a man by the name of Patrick Colasour, recieved the warning of the approaching Knightmare. "What? An unknown? Why now of all times?" he asked just as his communications went dead and he recieved an earful of static.

It was then that the spectators caught a glimpse of the descending machine. "A Knightmare Frame? I didn't know they had another knew model." Kanon said as he saw it.

"Is that even their's" Jeremiah asked out loud nearby.

"Whats with that light?" Villetta asked.

The mysterious Knightmare landed nearby the Alpha. It's color scheme was black and red with some areas of yellow. It had armor at its shoulder that came down, and had a blade that looked like a katana at its hip. On its right arm was a shield that had a blade was folded back. The thing about this new machine that stuck out the most was its six 'hairs'. Three on each side of its head, with four draping down its front and the other two down its back, and each one had a blade that resembled a slash harken. The people were talking among themselves about this mysterious new machines arrival. "Thats odd. This new machine doesn't appear to have any landspinners or a flight pack." Katagiri said.

Nearby, a man pulled out a phone and attempted to get in touch with the pilot, but he was unable to get through. "Communications are out?" Schneizel commented.

"Everyone, we've been advised to evacuate." a man announced to everyone.

"Its not an EU machine!? Then whos is it?" Kewell said as spectators began to get up and make their way out.

The pilot, Patrick, then sat back in the cockpit and powered-up the Alpha. "Alright, who the hell are you? From Britannia? The Chinese Federation? Well, either way, you're a party crasher and you weren't invited. And now you're gonna pay the price!" he said over his Knightmare's speakers. "Hey, you. Do you have any idea who you're messing with here? I'm Patrick Colasour of the EU. I've never lost a mock battle, cause I'm just that special." he introduced himself in a cocky tone, as his machine drew an MVS knife from the armor at its hip. The Alpha then sped foward with the landspinners in its heels at the unknown Knightmare.

The Knightmare evaded the strike, and the blade on its its shield folded forward. It quickly cut off the Alpha's hand that was holding it's knife.

Patrick was stunned for a minute, then shouted "You bastard! You don't get it, do you!" The Alpha then raised its other arm that was holding its rifle, and aimed it at the opposing machine. It fired, but the shot was evaded, and the black Knightmare drew the katana blade at its hip, and used it and its other blade to cut each of the Alpha's limbs. After losing it arms and legs, the ejection system activated and the cockpit launced from the machine.

Jeremiah then took out a pair of binoculars he had brought, and examined the machine. As he looked over the frame of the Knightmare, he came across a word etched into the head of the Knightmare. "Gundam." he read the word out loud.

* * *

Well, theres the first chapter. Well, most of you can probably guess who I've selected to be Gundam Meisters based on the information I've supplied this chapter. Also, the "Gundam" Knightmares aren't completely the same as there inseries counterparts; while they look the same, they might have some stuff not found in Code Geass. Some of you might be confused at the Rolo in this story. Its Lelouch's twin brother, Rolo vi Britannia, from the Nightmare of Nunnally spin-off manga. As you can see, I've included a few Gundam 00 characters, but I don't plan to included all of them. Pairings? Haven't decided on anything other than Suzaku/Euphie yet, but there probably will be more. Anyway, with this story I really need feedback to know how I'm doing. Good or bad, please post your thoughts on this so I can either keep doing what I have planned or improve and revise any flaws. I've already almost finished the second chapter, so please review and I'll have it up soon. Also, if you have any questions, please keep the Gundam 00 spoilers in them to a minimum. I've been busy lately, and haven't had time to watch all of the second season yet.


	2. We call ourselves Celestial Being

Diclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Gundam 00.

And heres the second chapter. Meant to have iit up yesterday, but I didn't get a chance to use the computer then. Thank you to all who read and reviewed the first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2  
We Call Ourselves Celestial Being

**EU  
Africa  
EU Orbital Elevator  
EU Military Testing Ground**

Jeremiah then took out a pair of binoculars he had brought, and examined the machine. As he looked over the frame of the Knightmare, he came across a word etched into the head of the Knightmare. "Gundam." he read the word out loud. "Is that the name of the Knightmare Frame, or something else?"

"A Gundam?" Kewell said.

Inside the black Knightmare's cockpit, the piot wore a yellow pilot suit and helmet, and it appeared to be young girl in her early teens. "This is Nemo. The first phase is complete. I'm now proceeding to the second phase." she said over her machine's radio. The Nemo, as the Knightmare was called, began to emit a green light, as it floated upward then flew off towards the Orbital Elevator.

"Theres that light again..." Villetta commented.

"How can it fly without a flight pack?" Katagiri asked himself out loud.

"That Knightmare Frame was a remarkable machine. Was this meant hinder the EU's military expansion, or maybe it was meant to be a warning?" Schneizel said.

"Whatever it is, I doubt the EU is just going to let this slide." Kanon said.

--------------------

**Transport Ship Ptolemaios**

"Ptolemy perimeter density; maintaining mission mode. Nemo has passed the schedule time for the first phase. It is most likely in the second phase now." Mariel said.

"I hope Nunnally is okay out there." the girl with the glasses said.

"Don't worry Nina. Nunnally may be young, but Veda picked her to be a Gundam Meister for a reason." Rivalz said.

"Rivalz is right. And Suzaku is there to back her up if she runs into trouble, and Lulu is on his way too." Shirley said.

"Stay focused you guys; its time almost time to commence the third phase." the light green haired girl said.

The door to the bridge openned and a woman in her mid twenties walked in. "I don't know why you have to be so uptight C.C.. This is Celestial Being's big debut. Lets do it with some flair."

Cecile looked at the new occupant in the room and gasped. "Uh, Miss Sumeragi, you're not drinking, are you?" she questioned.

Mariel looked over from her terminal and sighed. "Can't leave that stuff alone for long, can you?" she asked.

"Well, why not? I'm only in charge of planning the missions. The rest is up to you guys." Miss Sumeragi said, then took a gulp from the bottle she was holding.

Sighing as she decided to Ignore the others, Shirley continued her duties. "Container loading completed. Moving Guren to catapult deck." she annouced over the radio.

A red Knightmare with a large claw for a right hand was lowered onto the catapult. Inside the cockpit, the girl who was to pilot it sighed. "Naoto..." she said as she thought of her dead older brother. "I'm going to do it for you. I'm going to use this Gundam to help change the world." she affirmed her resolve.

"Guren on catapult deck. Increasing linear catapult voltage from two thirty to five twenty. Guren stabilized with linear field. Launch preparations complete. Transfering timing controls to Guren."

"Roger, I have control. Guren, now comencing opertation." the female pilot said as the Knightmare Frame Guren launched from the Ptolemaios.

--------------------

**Chinese Federation Orbital Elevator  
Heaven's Pillar  
High Orbital Station**

At the Chinese Federation's party, Kaguya and Milly chatted together, while Rai asked Lloyd a few questions about how everyone was back on the Ptolemaios. As they talked, a brown haired woman came up to them and they all gave her their attention. "Pardon my interuption, but I would like to inform you all that its beginning." she said.

"Thank you Sayoko." Milly thanked the maid.

"So, they're finally making their move." Lloyd said.

Kaguya grinned and said "Here come the Gundam Meisters of Celestial Being!"

--------------------

**EU  
Africa  
EU Orbital Elevator**

Back on Earth, the black Knightmare, the Gundam called Nemo, was being pursued by three of the EU's Panzer Hummel Knightmares equipped with flight packs. They fired at the black Knightmare, who evaded their shots, and they flew past. Nemo aimed its right arm and revealed that its shield with the sword also functioned as a gun. The rounds it fired though, weren't live bullets, but a pink energy beams. The Panzer Hummels also avoided the fire, but as they came in close, Nemo flew over one and its four front 'hair attachments extended and moved at one, and pierced multiple areas of one of the opposing Knightmares. Having his Knightmare disabled, the pilot ejected the cockpit block and floated back down with its parachute.

One of the Panzer Hummels was coming at Nemo, and had a lock on the target and fired at it. The Nemo evaded the fire, and the pilots of the Panzer Hummels were surprised at its mobility. One of the pilots told the other not to break formation, and that reinforcements were on their way. As he said, serveral more Panzer Hummels had launched, and were coming down from the Orbital Elevator.

The Nemo's pilot looked at the approaching Knightmares, and reported into her Knightmare's radio. "As we thought; the EU has stationed forces inside the pillar." she said.

Meanwhile, far below on the ground was a white and gold Knightmare hidden among the rock formations near the megastructure. It had a red float pack with a blue protrusion mounted on top of the cockpit block. Inside the Knightmare was a boy in his late teens wearing a blue pilot suit with brown hair and his helmet sitting next to him, and a small light orange sphereical robot. "Suzaku! Suzaku!" the robot called to the pilot as circular flaps on it opened and closed. "Reinforcements approaching. Reinforcements approaching."

"I know Haro. Lets make sure Nunnally doesn't have any problems." he said. An attachment in the cockpit that resembled goggles lowerd in front of the pilot, and Suzaku found the image enlarged and magnified to make it easier to aim at the targets high in the sky. "Its time to show them what the Lancelot can do."

Back up in the sky, the Nemo was either blocking the enemies fire with its arm mounted blade, or evading the shots completely. "Keep you distance from it! It may be new, but theres only one. Surround it!" one of the pilots told the others. However, shortly after saying that, one of the Panzer Hummel's flight packs were hit, and the cockpit ejected and a parachute opened from it.

"Enemy attack!" one pilot stated in a panicked voice.

"From where?" one pilot asked. There was no other enemy machine except for the black one.

After a minute, another Panzer Hummel was shot down. "Its from below!"

"Its Suzaku!" the pilot of the Nemo, Nunnally, stated happily. "Thank you for the backup." she let him know over their communications.

Back on the ground the white and gold Knightmare Frame, the Gundam called Lancelot, was shooting down the Panzer Hummels that opposed its fellow Gundam. The attachment on its cockpit block had folded out into a rifle that it was using to snipe the EU's Knightmares. "Its no problem." he said back to.

"Its firing from the ground!" one of the pilots stated as they were being picked off one by one. Suddenly, twin beams pierced his Knightmare from above, destroying it. Then the samething happend to the remaining three Panzer Hummels. Descending from above was the large black and gold Knightmare, the third Gundam, called Gawain.

"Are you alright?" its pilot asked over the radio to Nunnally.

"Yes. I'm fine." she answered back.

"Thats good." he responded in a kind tone. "And the second phase is now complete." The two black Knightmare Frames flew downwards, as the white one ascended to join them. The three Gundams then flew off into the distance.

Meanwhile, back at EU's testing grounds, Prince Schneizel and the people accompanying him sat in a large transport truck. They had witnessed the entire battle between thosemysterious 'Gundam' Knightmares and the EU's Panzer Hummels using a camera built into the truck. "Hmm... So that was it's objective was." Schneizel said.

"What do you mean your highness?" Kewell asked.

"That Knightmare was aiming to expose the EU's undeclared fighting strength. I believe that it was trying to show the world that the EU has more military power than is allowed by the treaty limitations."

"So you think it was check as well as a warning, sir?" Kanon asked.

"It appears so."

"But why would it want to do that?" Jeremiah asked.

"I can't say for certain at the moment. The only way to be sure would be to ask the pilots of those 'Gundams.' But for now, we should return to the Avalon. I will need to return to the homeland and contact the EU about their treaty violations."

"And we should probably get this data on the Knightmares annalyzed. We don't know what its goals are, or what it plans to do next. We should try to be ready if those machines come to Britannia in the future." Katagiri said.

--------------------

**Chinese Federation Orbital Elevator  
Heaven's Pillar  
High Orbital Station**

Back up in space, a piece of debris flew at the photovoltaic array of the high orbital ring, only to be deflected by its barrier. In the monitoring room, the people on duty watched their terminals for anything that might threaten the Orbital Elevator or the high orbital ring. "Another reading on the E-sensor." one of the men on duty said in a surprised tone. "Theres been a lot of debris floating out there today."

"It sure seems like an awful lot of mass." one commented on the reading.

"Its probably just the remains of an old generation satelite." another said without much worry.

"Get a visual at maximum magnification." the officer in charge said as he walked up behind them. No matter what it was, he felt it was best to be on the safe side. "Don't forget, theres a party still going on."

"Roger that captain." the first man said. As he did as the captain captain ordered, there were several flashes close together on the barrier.

"What the...?"

"I'm gonna try to enlarge the image sir!" As he did what he said, they could see four Knightmare Frames flying closely alongside the barrier. Two of them were carrying what appeared to be a large metal container.

"Knightmare Frames!?"

"Incredible! they snuck in with the debris!"

"If they get interference from the shield, then the Knightmare Frame along with the pilot will-" one of the soldiers said before he was cut off by one of the Knightmares exploding. "What did I tell you!" he stated, shocked by their willingness to to throw their lives away like that.

"Looks like these guys are pretty determined." the captain stated.

"Are they terrorsist?"

"Give the order for the third defense force to scramble!"

In the hangar, soldiers were scrambling to board their Knightmares and take out the terrorists before anything happened to the Obital Elevator. There were a Burai and a Gang Lou space type loaded to launch in the hangar. Among the pilots were Shogo Asahina who was making his way to his personal Burai Kai that was also ready to launch.

"Damn it! Only cowards attack during a celebration!" one pilot cursed.

"Uh, sir, I only have a limited amount of training in space." one soldier said to Asahina as he boarded the Gang Lou.

"Then just crash into them. You'll at least get a two-rank promotion out of it." Asahina told him.

"There wasn't any time to change your equipment!" one of the technicians said.

"I know."

In the hall making their way to the hangar were several soldiers, including Lieutenant Colonel Kyoshiro Todoh. "So they're using Panzer Hummels? Damn EU. This is happening because they'll sell weapons to any little tin-pot nation." he said.

Back at the party, various Chinese Federation military orfficers who were being informed of the terrorist attack were leaving the hall, not bothering to inform the other paty goers. "My, such cowardly people. Fleeing and leaving the rest of us here." Kaguya commented.

"Shall we also evacuate?" Sayoko asked.

"That won't be necasary Sayoko." Milly said "But I've got to hand it to Miss Sumeragi; her prediction was amazingly accurate."

"Well, If you don't mind me, I'd like to get a better view of the action." Lloyd said as he made his way to the window.

Meanwhile, the three Chinese Federation Knightmares were just launching. "B-3 area, maximum priority. Three-hundred seconds until back-up team scrambles. Prevent unknowns from from entering non-combat area." one of the soldiers in the control room otold them.

"Control to all units. Unknowns will reach pillar in 0287." Another in the control room said.

"All units, Controls attitude. Block the enemy's route!" Asahina ordered the other two units.

"The enemy has changed course!" one of the pilots said.

"Damn it! The're hiding behind the ring!" the other said.

"After them!" Asahina ordered.

"But Captain Asahina! we're on our own!"

"Stay focused men!" Asahina said as the three Chinese Federation Knightmares opened fire on the Panzer Hummels used by the terrorists. However, though they all fired on them, they were unable to land a hit on the enemy Knightmares. "Damn it!"

Meanwhile, the container that was being transported by two of them began to open, revealing three missiles it was preparing to fire at the High Orbital Station.

"The enemy is getting ready to open fire!" one of the men in the control room stated.

As stated, the missiles were fired, and launched forward at the station.

"On course for a direct hit!" one soldier said in a paniced tone.

"Theres no time to intercept them!" another stated.

The projectiles flew at the station, but at the last possible second before they hit, three pink energy beams were fired and intercepted each missile. The station shoock from being hit by the small and reletively harmless fragments, leaving many to wonder what was happening.

"There it is; a Gundam. Gundam Guren." Lloyd said in a low voice.

Back outside, the red Guren flew past the three Chinese Federation Knightmares at great speed, leaving them to wonder what it was exactly. "Miss Sumeragi forecasting sure is amazing." its pilot mused. The Panzer Hummels that had been carrying the missile container dropped it just as one was pierced by its particle beam mounted on its left arm, and the other opened fire on it. It displayed impressive maneuverability as it evaded all the shots fired at it, and got in close. It grabbed the Panzer Hummel's chest with its large claw, and emitted energy as the machine was fried. It backed up just as the Knightmare exploded. The pilot the looked at the remaining enemy Knightmare to see it was on a direct course for the control room used by the millitary. "A suicide attack? These terrorists are all the same." the female pilot commented, venom could be heard in her voice. "Tieria, come in!" she said over her radio.

"The Unknown is coming straight for us!" one soldier in the control room stated, and the Panzer Hummel increased its thrust to its maximum output. As it was nearing its targeted area, a white Knightmare Frame came up in its path, and the screen in the control room turned to static. In the party hall, the screens that the party goers had been watching for information on the attack also went dead.

"And heres Virtue." Lloyd commented.

The Knightmare Frame in question was the size of an average one, but its body was heavily armored, and its limbs thicker than the average one. Mounted on each of its shoulders were large double-barreled cannons, and it held a large cannon in its hands. "Virtue, preparing to destroy target." its pilot, the boy wearing the purple pilot suit from the Ptolemaios, stated. The Knightmare then held the cannon forward and aimed at the incoming Panzer Hummel, and began to charge the gun. He then fired, and unleashed a massive beam that completely obliterated the incoming enemy.

"A bit overkill, don't you think?" the Guren pilot commented to her ally, though her tone indicated she was joking.

--------------------

**Japan  
Tokyo**

Later that day, the news was broadcasting the details of the attack on the Orbital Elevator ealier. A news crew had been present at the party, and had recorded Virtue eliminating the remaining Panzer Hummel. At Ashford Academy, students were watching the report of the Knightmare Frame that saved the station. Among them a brown haired teenage boy by the name of Saji Crossroad, and girl of the same age with long blonde hair named Louise Halevy. "Whats up? Whats going on?" Louise asked another nearby student.

"They're saying this guy took out all the terrorists." he answered.

"In a Knightmare Frame?"

"Which military is he with?" Saji asked.

"Apparently, thats what they don't know."

"Whats going on?"

"_We have an update on the incident._" the newscaster said. "_JNN has just recieved a video message from an organiztion that claims it is responsible for preventing the attack and saving the station. Its not clear who they are, or if the claims they are making in video are genuine, but what is clear is that somehow they are involved in the incident. Now, for our viewers, we will broadcast it unedited._"

The screen changed, and there was a man sitting in a chair. He was bald and had a beard, and he wore a suit and held a cane in front of him. "_I would like to adress this statement to every single human being born and raised on Earth. We call ourselves simply Celestial Being. We are a private armed organization in possesion of the mobile weapon Gundam._"

"An armed force?" Louise asked out loud.

"And what is celetial Being?" Saji asked.

"_The main objective of Celestial Being's activities is to completely eliminate acts of war and conflict from this world. We do not act for our own benefit or for personal gain. We have chosen to intervene for the greatest goal of all, to rid ourselves of the scourge of war. As of this moment, I make this declaration to all of humanity. Territory, religion, energy, no matter what the reason or excuse, if there is an evident act of war being carried out, we will comence intervention with armed force. Any country, organization, or corporation that promotes war will also be a legitamate target for our intervention.__We call ourselves simply Celestial Being. We are an organization that was established to eliminate all acts of war from this world. I repeat..._" he then went on to repeat his previous speech.

--------------------

**Various locations around the world**

All over the world, Celestial Being's message played. At the Chinese Federation's Orbital Elevator, Kyoshiro Todoh, Shogo Asahina, as well as Nagisa Chiba, Kosetsu Urabe, and Ryoga Senba. "Hes claiming responsibilty?" Todoh asked.

At the EU's military base near their Orbital Elevator in Africa, Patrick Colasour glared at the screen in anger. "Those are the guys!? They're the ones who put me through all this!?" he yelled at the screen.

Back in Japan, at the JNN news building, many reporters watched the message their station was currently broadcasting. Among them was a young woman by the name Kinue Crossroad, and a man by the name of Duethard Reid. Kinue gasped and said "That man..." having recogmized him. Diethard on the hand, was fascinated by what they claimed the would do.

Riding a linear train down the Orbital Elevator, Kaguya was accompanied by Sayoko. "The world is beginning to change." she stated simply

Riding a shuttle to meet up with the Ptolemaios was Lloyd, Milly and Rai. "Well, theres no stopping now." Lloyd commented to the other two.

In Bitannia's imperial capital, Pendragon, the various children of the Emperor watched the broadcast. First Prince Odysseus eu Britannia wondered what would come of this, First Princess Guinevere su Britannia stated she didn't really care, and Fifth Princess Carline le Britannia scoffed at their foolishness and believed them to be idiots for trying. Euphemia li Britannia was among them. "They want to solve the problem of war with more war..." she stated with mixed feelings. She thought eliminating war was a noble endeavor, but their chosen method...

In Pince Schneizel's transport truck, he and those present with them watched the message with mixed feelings. Kewell was the most vocal of them, and had laughed and called them hypocrites. The Second Prince was silent as he thought about Celestial Being's message.

In a plane bound for Britannia's California base, Twelfth Prince Rolo vi Britannia watched the broadcast with a neutral face, also thinking about Celestial Being.

In the Chinese Federation capital, the Vermillion Forbidden City, the young Tianzi, Jiang Lihua. and the High Eunuchs watched the broadcast. Elsewhere a military officer named Li Xingke also watched the broadcast with his aide Zhou Xianglin, and another military officer man named Hong Gu.

In the EU, its various countries' leaders watched the broadcast. Also watching was a man who went by the name of Madd, who was visibly a cyborg. He was a commander in the EU's military. With him were two women; a dark haired one by the name of Sancia, and a young wouman with light hair name Lucretia. Madd didn't give a damn about Celestial Being's goals, but their machines, their Gundams, fascinated him.

In a hotel room, a diplomat of the UFN named Alejandro Corner looked out the balcony of his room, the broadcast of Celestial Being's message could be heard in the background. "Ribbons, it has begun." he said to the boy who appreared to be in his late teen that was also present in his room. "Humanity's reformation."

--------------------

**Transport Ship Ptolemaios**

On the Ptolemaios' bridge, the entire crew had gathered. Among those who had already been there were the pilots of the Gundams Guren and Virtue who were both still wearing their pilot suits minus the helmets, as well as an Indian woman with blonde hair. "Feels like we just picked a fight with the whole world." the female pilot of the Guren commented. With her helmet off, her bright red hair was spiked at the sides of her head.

"Humanity is being tested. By the power of Celestial Being." the boy who had piloted Virtue said, now wearing a pair of glasses.

"Well Aeolia, we're finally going through with you plan." C.C. said out loud, not speaking to anyone present..

--------------------

**Pacific Ocean  
Celestial Being's Island Hideout**

Suzaku, Nunnally, and the Gawain's pilot watched the broadcast of Celestial Being's announcement. "Its done. And there is no turning back now." the pilot of the Gawain said.

"Do you think the world will really change, big brother?" Nunnally asked him.

"It will change. Because we'll make it changes."

"Lelouch is right about both things. We can't stop now that we've started, so we'll make sure to change this world." Suzaku said.

"Change the world! Change the world!" Haro commented.

"We will change this world. Because we're the Gundam Meisters of Celestial Being." Lelouch stated.

--------------------

**Holy Britannian Empire  
Imperial Capital Pendragon  
Pendragon Palace**

Alone in the throne room of his palace, the Emperor of Brtannia, Charles di Britannia, watched the message from Celestial Being. His face wore its usual expression. "So its finally beginning, is it? So my children, will you show me? Who's method shall bring about the change of this rotten world?" he asks.

* * *

Theres the second chapter. Yep, I've turned Virtue into a Knightmare. What else would Tieria pilot? So far, this is the only Mobile Suit into Knightmare Frame conversion I have planned. There may be more, they may not be. Just somethings to point out: The Lancelot and the Gawain can use what is their hadron weaponry in the normal series to also fire regular beams as well as those bursts they did in the anime. And you might have noticed last chapter that I gave the Nemo the Exia's sword/gun. My reasons are that since it lacks any long ranged weaponry, I should give it one. And since the Exia's gun also is a close range weapon, it fits with the Nemo's apparent close combat oriented nature. So what do you guys think so far? I know its mostly been scenes from the first Gundam 00 episode, but don't worry. That scene at the end should imply I'm not going to just rehash Gundam 00 with Code Geass characters. Anyway, please review. I still would like feedback, so good or bad, I still would like to hear your thoughts on this story.


	3. Armed Intervention

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Gundam 00

Well, I had planned to take a little longer on this as I worked on some other stories, but the increase in popularity this story recieved made me want to focus most of my efforts on it. More reviews always motivate me to work on a story faster(HintHint). Thank you to all who read and reviewed.

To The Light Hidden in the Shadow: I had considered the Mordred at first, but decided against it. I plan to include Anya(she actually makes a brief appearance this chapter), and the Mordred will be hers as usual.

To The Blizzard Alchemist: Tieria was pretty much included because hes an Innovator. When I was planning the story out, I was just going to do as you said; make an existing character an Innovator. But considering Tieria's background, and how most Innovators in general are made, it would have been difficult with who I planned as the Gundam Meisters in the story. Lelouch and Nunnally's childhood as royalty is known, and theres a bit more in the seven year gap between the prologue and start of the story that will be adressed later. And as for Kallen and Suzaku, there is some stuff in their planned background that will serve as their motivation, also will be said later. So when I decided that I would include Gundam 00 characters, Tieria was one of the first I decided to include.

To animefan29: Yes, Todoh and other Japanese pilots are technically part of the Chinese Federation's military. While part of the reason is to give the Chinese Federation more than just Xingke and Gang Lous, there is an in-story reason that will be adressed in a later chapter. There are some other differences that will be addressed in other chapters, but there may be some minor ones that I have forgotten to mention. If you have any questions about something, ask and if it won't be adressed in a later chapter, I'll answer.

To Nivek Beldo: Yes, I've made the members of the Irregulars shown last chapter part of the EU's military. Since we know almost next to nothing about the EU in the CG world, I either had to make OCs or make some existing characters European. And my decision does have some basis: The Irregulars were stated to be a unit made up of foreigners in NoN, so I figured the Irregulars and their Knightmares, the GX-01 Alpha, would be perfect choices. And no, C.C. is not an Innovade. She is still everyone's favorite pizza-loving immortal witch.

* * *

Chapter 3  
Armed Intervention

**Pacific Ocean  
Celestial Being's Island Hideout**

With their Gundams docked in the transport storages, the three of the Gundam Meisters currently on Earth waited patiently for the call from the Ptolemaios about the next mission. It had only been several hours since Celestial Being's global announcement, but the three of them knew the whole world was talking about them. "The news in every country is all about us, huh?" Suzaku commented as he flipped through channels on the TV. He and Lelouch were talking, while Nunnally was taking a nap.

"And why wouldn't it be? 'A mysterious organization declares to the entire world that they intend to eliminate war.' Its not the type of statement that that would be taken lightly." Lelouch said.

"Most of them don't really believe we can actually pull it off though."

"Then we'll have make them believe. Celestial Being's ideals can only be demonstrated through actions, and we did promise to do it through armed force. We _will_ eliminate war."

"Well said." they heard a voice say. They turned to a monitor on the wall to see C.C.. After a second, it split into four screens, and also showed Miss Sumeragi, and their fellow pilots Tieria and Kallen. "I hope you're all ready for your next mission."

Shortly after hearing C.C. on the monitor, Nunnally yawned as she woke up. "Its time for the briefing already?" she asked in a sleepy voice as she rubbed her eyes.

Once Nunnally was fully awake, the briefing for the mission began. "Your second mission will be an armed intervention on the island of Ceylon." C.C. announced.

"Currently Ceylon is in a state of anarchy. This is because of ethnic warfare between the Sinhalese majority and the Tamil minority. The fighting has continued almost uninterrupted since the 20th century. Celestial Being will use force to intervene in this ethnic conflict." Miss Sumeragi said. She then went on to assign their orders for the mission.

--------------------

**Holy Britannian Empire  
Imperial Capital Pendragon**

The seven individuals who were known as the members of the Knights of the Round watched the message by the organization Celestial Being. "So what do you guys think?" a tall boy in his mid teens, the Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg, asked the others in a relaxed tone. "About this 'Celestial Being' group?"

"Hard to say." an older man with long black hair and his left eye stitched close, the Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein, said.

"Who cares about the group? Those 'Gundam' things are what really matter." an orange haired young man, the Knight of Ten, Luciano Bradley, said. The man who was also known as 'The Vampire of Britannia' grinned as he continued and said "I want to fight one of 'em. I want to be the first one to smash one to pieces."

A dark skinned and dark haired woman, the Knight of Four, Dorothea Ernst, sighed at the Knight of Ten's attitude toward the situation. "I heard that another of these Gundam machines appeared at the EU's unveiling of their new Knightmare Frame." she said.

"Wasn't Prince Schneizel attending the demonstration? Is he alright?" a young blonde woman, The Knight of Twelve, Monica Krushevsky, asked Dorothea.

"Hes fine. The Gundam only attacked the new Knightmare, then went to the Orital Elevator when it was pursued by the EU's military. It dealt with its pursuers easliy and tricked the EU into revealing they have more weapons than allowed by the treaty. Hes going to pick up Prince Clovis with the Avalon on his return trip." Bismarck answered.

"So what do we do about the Gundams?" a young pink haired girl of 14, the Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim asked in a monotone voice.

"We don't know yet. Since they haven't attacked Britannia yet, we'll have to wait for what the Royal Family orders."

"We probably won't wait long for their decision though. They're all going to be gathering as soon as possible. Even Cornelia will be returning early from defense of the Orbital Elevator." a woman with hair of a pale shade green, the Knight of Nine, Nonette Enneagram, said.

--------------------

**Chinese Federation  
Luoyang****  
Vermillion Forbidden City**

Jiang Lihua, the young leader of the Chinese Federation, sat thinking her large office. Due to her young age, the High Eunuchs took care of almost all matters of running the governmet, so she really didn't do much. A knock was head at the door, snapping her from her thoughts. "Come in." she said to the person outside the door.

Having been allowed entrance, Li Xingke walked in. "Hello Tianzi." he said. Seeing her current expession, he asked her "Whats wrong?"

"Xingke, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is your question?"

"War is a bad thing, right?"

"This is about Celestial Being, right?" he asked and she nodded. "Well, generally yes, war is indeed a bad thing."

"But then why are the High Eunuchs worried about them, and talking about ways to deal with the Gundams?"

"Well, while I don't know all of High Eunuchs reasons, I'm worried about the actions that the Gundams may take. They say that they intend to eliminate war, but they say they'll do so through armed force. And they've shown that they're not afraid to make enemies with one of the three military powers. I think we need to be ready for whatever Celestial Being and their Gundams do."

"I see." the young girl said, but she still didn't completely understand the situation.

"But don't worry about it too much." Xingke said smiling at the young girl. "They are the ones who protected Heaven's Pillar from the terrorist attack, so I doubt they'll do anything to harm you."

--------------------

**EU Capital**

At the EU's capital, its various leaders were discussing the Gundam's appearance and actions at their new Knightmare's demonstration. Elsewhere, Madd watched the footage of the black and red Gundam easily defeating the EU's new Alpha model. The footage then switched over to its showing at the Orbital Elevator.

As he watched the video, a knock was heard at the door. He told them to enter, though he didn't stop watching the Gundam footage. His subordinates Sancia and Lucretia walked in and saluted him. "Comander Madd, I have obtained the footage of the Gundam's appearance at the Chinese Federation's Orbital Elevator that you requested sir." Sancia stated.

"Very good." the cyborg man stated.

"Also, similarly to their appearance at our military's training ground, they did not show up on radar, and their presence disrupted certain electronic devices." Lucretia stated.

"I see." Madd said as he took the disk holding the footage, and brought up the video on a second screen next the other one. He watched it until it cut out at the appearance of the heavily armored white Gundam. "So, what do you two think about these Gundams?"

"They certainly are powerful Knightmares." Sancia stated. "They bested the new Alpha while it was being operated by one of our military's top pilots"

"Yes. They are powerful, and they seem to posses technology not found in any other Knightmare Frame. Beam weaponry compared to live-ammo rifles our Alpha uses, and the most curious part is that light they emit. I would love to obtain one for study." he ended with a grin.

--------------------

**Transport Ship Ptolemaios**

On Celestial Being's transport ship, Tieria and Kallen were heading for their Knightmares. Cecile's voice could be heard over a speaker. "The second mission will comence at thirty-three hundred. I repeat, the second mission will comence at thirt-three hundred." she said.

"Its kind of annoying." Kallen said. "Field testing a unit in actual combat, I mean."

"We need to know everything about the Gundams to prepare us for future battles." Tieria stated in response to her comment.

"I know, and I'll do it regardless. Its just a little annoying going into battle with a machine thats not fully tested"

"I'm sorry I'm pushing you all so hard." someone said from the other end of the hallway

"Miss Sumeragi." Kallen said as she saw her going the opposite direction as them.

"It isn't a problem. We knew what we were getting ourselves into." Tieria replied.

"You're tough." Miss Sumeragi remarked.

"I never wished to be weak."

"C'mon, lets go." Kallen said as the two of them made their way to where their Gundams were stored.

Miss Sumeragi sighed as they left. "They're so young." she commented.

Meanwhile on the bridge, the crew went about their duties preparing to launch the Gundams. "Halting Ptolemaios at fixed positions. Guren to catapult deck." Shirley said as Kallen's red Gundam was lowered onto the launch catapult.

"Preparing to switch the Ptolemy over to catapult mode." Mariel announced. "Guren stabilized with linear field."

"Launch preparations complete. Transfering timing controls to Guren."

"I have control." Kallen stated over the radio. "Guren, Kallen Stadtfeld, commencing intervention." she stated as her Gundam launched from the ship.

Once Guren's launch was completed, the ring of smaller ships on the outside of the Ptolemy rotated over to a different one. "Container loading completed. Moving Virtue to catapult deck." Nina announced.

Tieria heavily armored white Gundam was lowered onto the catapult. "Virtue has entered the catapult deck." Cecile stated.

"Stabilized by linear field. Launch preparations complete. Tranfering timing controls to Virtue."

"Roger. Virtue, Tieria Erde, launching." Tieria replied over the radio, and his Knightmare Frame launched from the transport ship.

"Whew!" Shirley let out as the two Gundams made their way on the mission. "Sure is a lot of work operating this ship with just the four of us."

"Hey! You girls don't operate everthing. Me and Rai do the piloting, and its just the two of us!" Rivalz stated.

"Yeah, but thats all we do Rivalz. They operate the catapult, monitor the radar and the ship's other functions, and . And unlike with us, at least one of them has to be on duty at all times." Rai replied.

"Aw c'mon Rai! You were supposed to be on my side." Rivalz groaned.

--------------------

**Pacific Ocean  
Celestial Being's Island Hideout**

Back on Earth, Lelouch, Nunnally, and Suzaku made their way to their own Gundams. "On schedule! As planned!" Haro said.

They each boarded their respective Knightmare Frame, and booted up the systems. In the Gawain, a beam of red light flashed over Lelouch's eyes as it scanned him. "Disengaging GN system repose. Priority passed to Lelouch Lamperouge." he siad.

In the Lancelot's cockpit, Suzaku inserted Haro into its station near the front of his cockpit after powering up. "All set? Then lets go." he said.

In the Nemo, Nunnally let out a sigh after powering up her own machine. "I hope you'll stay out of this battle as well..." she said to apparently no none.

The hatches of the docking stations for the Gundams opened as it raised the Gundams to a standing position. "Hatch open Hatch open." Haro said. "Gawain. Nemo. Lancelot. Ready for deployment. Ready for deployment." The Gawain stepped forward as the other two Gundams retrieved their equipment that was stored away. The Lancelot withdrew a pair of MVS swords and inserted them into the sheathes mounted onto its cockpit, and a blue rifle that it mounted on its back below the cockpit. The Nemo pulled out its MVS katana and mounted that at its side, and its sword/gun and mounted it on its right arm.

Once they were ready, the three Gundams activated their GN drives, as Haro announced "Commence GN particle dispersal. Commence dispersal."

"Gawain, Lelouch Lamperouge, proceeding with intervention." he said as his Gundam took off.

"Lancelot, Suzaku Kururugi, executing second mission." he said as his Knightmare flew up as well.

"Nemo, Nunnally Lamperouge, now taking off." she said she joined the other two in the air. Once the three Gundams were airborn, they proceeded to make their way to the rendezvous point.

--------------------

**Space**

Meanwhile, The other two Gundams made their way towards Earth. "Maximum GN particle emission; deploying ahead of machine." Tieria announced. The black armor on Virtue's legs, and a compartment on both of the shoulder mounted cannons opened, and GN particles were focussed in front of his Gundam. Similarly, Kallen focussed her own Knighmare Frames GN particles in front her machine.

As the Gundams approached the Earth, they prepared for atmospheric entry. Truth be told, Kallen was a bit nervous, though she'd never admit that. Knighmare Frames were small, and would normally easliy burn up attempting what they were now doing. "We've only done this in simulation so far. Not scared are you?" she asked Tieria over their radios.

"We've arrived at the descent point." he stated over the radio without replying. "Now commencing atmospheric entry." His machine increased speed as he began his descent.

"Tieria..." Kallen mused at her comrade. "You're not leaving me behind that easily." She increased her speed, and the Guren joined the Virtue in the descent.

Meanwhile, at Heaven's Pillar, the Chinese Federation had pick up their descent. "Captain! Detecting something on the E-sensor. We have objects entering the atmosphere." one of the soldiers on duty reported.

"What? No one notified me about this!" the captain responded.

"I have an image at maximum magnification."

The image of the two Knightmares was brought up on screen. "Th-Those are..."

"Gundams." someone said behind him. The captain turned around to see Lt. Colonel Todoh and his four subordinates, and he saluted.

"Thats them alright. I recognize them the terrorist attack." Asahina commented.

"So, those machines are even able to enter the atmosphere all by themselves." Chiba said.

"Whats their course destination?" Todoh asked one of the men operating the monitors.

"One moment sir." he replied. "On their current course, estimated descent point is... Southern India. The island of Ceylon."

"That island is in our territory." Urabe said.

"So, is this one of their armed interventions?" Senba asked.

--------------------

**Pacific Ocean**

Having made it through entry safely, the Gundams lowered their GN particle emmisions. "Virtue; Switching from maximum GN particle emmision to normal mode." Tieria announced.

Kallen followed suit in her own machine as well. "Looks like we made it through in one piece Guren." she said. "And now, this is where the mission really begins."

Nearby, their comrades spotted their descent. "There they are you two; Kallen and Tieria." Suzaku said over their radio.

"I confirm that. After the rendezvous, we'll proceed to the first phaes." Lelouch responded. Their three Gundams altered their course slightly, and headed to meet up with the other two.

--------------------

**Avalon**

On the bridge of the Avalon, Prince Schneizel had just received word about the Gundams heading for Ceylon. "The former Sri Lanka?" Kanon asked. "If I recall, the Chinese Federation have been giving aid to the Tamil minortity for about ten years now."

"Yes, under the pretext of ending the conflict. But its a lie." Schneizel replied. "Its about solar energy. The Chinese Federation needs to keep the power flowing on the sea floor off eastern Ceylon, and the Tamils are the strongest force in that region. However, their interference only intensified the fighting. It even lead to the fall of the country's government." Schneizel then thought about the current situation. He turned to the pilot and said "Please change the ship's course. Clovis will understand if we're a bit late."

"Yes sir." the pilot responded, understanding immediately.

"Are you sure about this Prince Schneizel?" Kanon asked. "It could be a bit risky."

"I know. But I think we need to take the chance to gather some data on the Gundams." he replied. He then brought up a communication line to the room occupied by Jeremiah, Villetta, Kewell, and Katagiri. "Jeremiah, I would like to ask a favor of you and your men."

"What is it your highness?" the man asked in response.

"This ship has changed its course, and is heading for Ceylon. If they are encountered, I would like for you three to engage the Gundams. I will provide three of the Avalon's Sutherlands, armed with any piece of equipment you wish."

"Yes, my lord!"

--------------------

**Indian Ocean  
Island of Ceylon**

The Gundams flew in a V formation, with Gawain at the head with Nemo and Lancelot at its right, and Guren and Virtue at its left. "Everyone take action according to Sumeragi Lee Noriega's combat forecast." Lelouch told the others.

"Lets go out there and give a decent performance." Suzaku said to his comrades.

"That sounds okay." Nunnally responded.

"Maybe for you Suzaku, but I'm going to make sure to give it my best." Kallen said.

"I also would prefer to be thorough." Tieria agreed.

"Well, lets all just use the method that suits us best. But I have to agree with them Suzaku, doing our best is part of our duty." Lelouch said. The Gundams flew on until they reached their destination. "We're here. Lets go Nunnally." The Gawain and Nemo increased their speed, and flew towards the island.

"I'm off too. See you guys around." Kallen said as her Knightmare veered of to the left.

"Now executing mission." Tieria said as the Virtue shited its course in the opposite direction of the Guren.

"And that just leaves us." Suzaku said to Haro. "I'll take care of long range fire for now. You handle evasive maneuvers Haro." The Lancelot removed it rifle from from its back, and the one mounted on its cockpit folded out. It then inserted the rifle into the compartment on the bottom of the other. In the cockpit, the gogglesthat functioned as the targeting system lowered into position in front of Suzaku's eyes.

On Ceylon, the battle seemed pretty one-sided. The Chinese Federation's forces all seemed to be using Burai, while their Sinhalese opposition had only Gang Lous at their disposal. The Burais either fired at the enemy Knightmares with their rifles, or got in close and took them out with their revolving blade swords. A group of Gang Lous were almost able overwhelm some of the opposition with their numbers, but a large portion of them were eliminated by a barrage of a large number of shots. Up on the nearby cliffs, three Raikou linear cannons were set up. "We've destroyed thirty percent of the enemy forces. Keep pushing until we wipe them all out!" the captain of the Chinese Federation forces ordered his troops.

"Captain! emergency message from HQ!" a soldier said over the radio.

"What do they want?"

"Celestial Being is on its way!" he warned him.

"Is that so? They're coming here... Notify all units!" the captain ordered, as his forces continued the battle.

One Burai blew off one of the front legs of an enemy Gang Lou, and another moved in to finish it. Just as his sword was about to hit, it was blown off by a beam. "Here they come... Celestial Being." the pilot commented as the Nemo landed nearby.

The Nemo switched its gun into sword mode shortly after landing. "Nemo, confirming conflict. Will eliminate." Nunnally stated. The black and red Knightmare Frame then swiftly flew past the nearest Burai, then came in from behind and sliced it in half. The cockpit ejected, and the Knighmare exploded. The Gundam then flew up and came down with a kick at another Burai nearby, and its cockpit ejected before the unit exploded as well. The Nemo then flew over to a Burai a few meters away and cut off one its arms. The enemy retaliated by attempting to punch the Gundam, but it quickly flew back. The Burai followed up by launching its slash harkens, but the Nemo blocked them by having two of its blonde knives intercept them, and third one neutralize its remaining arm. Suddenly two more blonde knives came up from underground behind the Burai, and destroying its legs. With no way to defend itself left, the pilot ejected his cockpit.

Nunnally then heard a beep, and turned to see the three Raikous had fired on her. The shells split open into the many individual shrapnel, and the barrage headed for the Nemo. However, when it was only a few meters away, two large particle blasts came down from the sky and destroyed all the shrapnel shots. "What the hell!?" one of the pilots of the Raikous let out in shock.

In the sky, the massive form of the Gawain then turned around and looked at the three linear cannons set up on the cliff. "Gawain, eliminating the Raikous." Lelouch said into the radio. fired two large blasts from both of its shoulder mounted cannons. The Raikous were obliterated before any of them could react. It was then fired on from below by several Burais. It descended, and aimed its hands at the opposing Knightmares and fired its finger slash harkens. After three were hit, and exploded, it retracted the cables and fired several particle beams and eliminated the rest.

The several Burais that had been present to guard them managed to avoid the massive blasts, but soon after each one was disabled by shots from the Lancelot, and the pilots subsequently ejected. After having taken care of those Burais, the Lancelot removed his rifle from the larger one, and stowed it away on its back as the other folded back. In the Gundam's cockpit, Haro congratulated Suzaku for his shooting who took a deep breath as the targetting system raised out of his eyes. It then pulled out its MVS swords and flew down to join the Nemo. "This is Lancelot. I'm coming to lend you a hand Nemo." Suzaku said over the radio.

"Roger. thank you for the help." Nunnally replied.

Meanwhile, and the Chinese Federation's garrison base, sirens were going off. Soldiers were attempting to get to their Knightmares to aid with the defense from the Gundam's attck. However, the red Gundam flew towards the base. "Guren, moving on to bombard targets." Kallen stated. A compartment opened from behind the cockpit, and a barrage of missiles flew out and at the base. A series of explosions erupted around the base after they impacted, and the Guren flew over. "And now for the second strike." The red Knightmare Frame turned around and headed back for the base. Several Knightmares, and even soldiers on foot, fired on the Gundam, but it evaded each shot. The Guren then raised its claw and aimed it at the base. From the claw, a large blast was fired and elimated the those firing at the Gundam. "And that takes care this." Kallen said as the Guren flew away from the base.

On the water, a large military ship and the Knightmares onboard were firing at the shore where the Virtue had landed. "Virtue, target located. Proceeding to eliminate." Tieria said. The Virtue held its GN bazooka in front, and began to charge. The enemies didn't cease their fire as the Gundam remained unmoving. Once fully charge, the Knighmare fired a massive blast from its weapon. It proved to extremely powerful, and tearing right through and completely obliterated the section of the sip where it had hit, effectively splitting it in two.

Back with the Nemo and Lancelot, the remains of many of the Knightmares lay scattered across the battlefield, and the two Gundams unharmed. Seeing they were completely outmatched, the captain ordered his troops to retreat. Suzaku sighed, and "Looks like thats it Nunnally."

"Yeah..." she responded.

After a few seconds, they heard a voice on an open channel. "Thanks for the help!"

"Huh?" Suzaku said caught off guard

"The enemy is running scared! Now our chance to pay them back!" they heard as two Gang Lous went past them.

"You idiots!" Suzaku said as Lancelot reached to retrieve its swords again, and Nemo drew its katana. However, that proved unnecessary as two beams came down from the sky and destroyed the two Knightmares. The Gawain landed infront of the other two Gundams shortly after.

--------------------

**Japan  
Tokyo  
JNN Head Office**

"Well? Did you find anything?" Kinue asked her assistant.

"Oh yeah! Bingo, Miss Kinue!" he responded as he brought up images that had the man from Celestial Being's announcement.

"I thought so. Aeolia Schenberg."

Her assistant was surprised since the man had to be dead for over two hundred years, but the other present, Diethard Reid, congratulated her. "Good work Ms. Crossroad. Your hunch proved right on the mark." he said.

the woman then turned to the man. "I want to ask you something Mr. Reid. Why did you want to help with my investigation on Celestial Being?" she asked.

"Straight to the point, huh?" he responded. "I became a reporter to cover the big stories. To report on the great events history as they happen, and I have feeling Celestial Being will be making a big impact on that history. And I'm helping you because I think you're the as interested in this story as I am, even if our reasons are different."

Before she could respond, they heard someone on the phone. "Celestial Being was there? An armed intervention in the Sri Lankan war? And they attacked both sides?" he said, and murmurs were heard around the room.

"Attacked both sides?" Kinue's assistant questioned out loud.

"But if they keep doing that, they'll just gonna end up pissing everyone off." Kinue commented. " Celestial Being... What in the world are they thinking?"

Diethard on the other hand, was even more intrigued by this organization than before. '_So they're not afraid to attack either side in a conflict, are they? I can't wait to see what direction the presence Celestial Being takes the world._' he thought.

--------------------

**Holy Britannian Empire  
California Base**

Rolo vi Britannia watched the breaking news report about the Gundams most recent appearance. As he watched, the door of his office opened and he looked over to the shadowed figure. "So you're here already? Might I ask of your thoughts on these Gundams?"

"They most definitely are amazing machines. Far superior to any other Knightmare Frame on the planet." the person said without stepping out of the shadows.

"I agree." Rolo said as he turned the TV off. "I don't think any other Knightmare can compare to them."

"So what do you plan to do about them?"

"Well, they could prove troublesome, so my siblings may come to the decision that they should be eliminated. However, I think we should try to capture one."

"I though you might."

"You know me too well uncle." Rolo smirked, as a young boy with blonde hair longer than his body stepped out of the shadows. "Of course, even with the desire to capture one, it will be difficult with the Gundam's apparent superiority."

"Then perhaps we should compensate for the inferior machines, with pilots that can hopefully bridge the gap." the boy said as he handed Rolo a file. "I'll be sending Number 4 to the Chinese Federation, and I'll give the EU Number 3. As for Number 1 and Number 2, I'll be leaving them in your hands, nephew."

"So we'll be using The Order's Geass Soldiers? Absolute Suspension should prove useful." Rolo said reading over the file for 'Number 1.' His eyes slightly widened in surprise as he turned the page to the file. "Absolute Speed? So The Order has completed the Geass Conduct?"

"Only two have been finished so far. Even though we have figured out how to do it, it still isn't any easier to actually get it to work."

"Hopefully one will prove to be more than enough for me then. And the other two soldiers use Absolute Power and Absolute Empathy. And how is the development of the Geass Canceler coming along?"

"Unfortunately, that is proving to be difficult. Its unknown when we'll complete it."

"Thats fine. We don't have need for it yet."

--------------------

**Indian Ocean**

With the battle finished, the Lancelot and the Virtue were now flying away from Ceylon. Shortly after, they were joined by the Guren. "What happened to Gawain and Nemo? They weren't shot down, were they?" Kallen asked.

"The 'black siblings' just went back ahead of us. They just wanted some time alone." Suzaku answered.

"I see."

Meanwhile far ahead, the two black Gundams flew side by side. Suddenly, they heard a beep on their sensors. "A Britannian Airship? In this airspace?" Lelouch questioned.

Though it was distant, once Nunnally saw the airship, she gasped. "Brother! Thats...!"

"The Avalon. Our brother Schneizel's personal ship." There was another beep on their sensor. "And its launched three Sutherlands!" The two Gundams broke apart and moved in opposite directions.

"Villetta! Kewell! I'll handle the the large one! You take the other!" Jeremiah ordered the other two. The lead Sutherland broke off from the other two, and headed for the Gawain, while the others headed for Nemo. Jeremiah's Sutherland heading for the Gawain held a large cannon that it used to fire several shots at the Gundam. The Gawain held its right arm up and activated a shield on its forearem to block. "Just as I hoped!" Jeremiah exclaimed out loud at the Gawain's action. Before the rounds hit the machine, the Sutherland threw its cannon to the side and and drew a pair of MVS swords from its sheaths, and flew to the other side. It slashed at the Gawain with one of its swords, and the Gundam blocked it with the shield on its other forearm. It then looked like it was about to attack with it's other sword, but with its massive strength, the Gawain forced him back. "What strength! I better be careful."

"This guy is pretty good. I better not take any chances." Lelouch remarked. The Gawain faced the opposing Sutherland, and two large blasts fired his GN cannons.

Jeremiah managed to evade the blasts, but at the cost of his machine's legs. He then heard Villetta's shout over their communications. "This thing has a beam saber!?"

Deciding they were outmached, Jeremiah ordered his subordinates. "Fall back! We can't win this battle!" The three Sutherlands turned around and made their way back to the Avalon.

* * *

I've decided to start including data on the Knightmare Frames in this story at the end of each chapter. These will range from data and descriptions of their armaments, pointing out some of the differences between it and its actual counterpart, or just some background on the unit in this story. I'm doing this because I feel it makes this story a bit more interesting. Anyway, I think we'll start with...

**KNIGHTMARE FRAME TECHNICAL FILES**

**Gawain**

The personal Knightmare Frame utilized by the Gundam Meister Lelouch Lamperouge. Its a massive unit, larger than any normal Knightmare. Built mainly for long range combat, its equipment is limited to the GN cannons mounted on its shoulder and its fingers that serve as slash harkens. Lelouch can adjust the GN cannons output to fire small particle beams, or large blasts of great power, though not as powerful as the Virtue's GN bazooka. Though not built for close combat, due to its large size it holds tremendous strength to hold its own if an enemy gets in close. For defensive purposes, it possesses shield generators mounted on each forearm. While already a formidable force, the machine's true strength comes once its Druid System is activated...

The Gawain in this story is much the same as it is in the Code Geass anime. The obvious difference is that its Hadron Cannons are now GN cannons, and the cockpit is only a one-seater now. But another difference that you didn't know due to lack of visuals is that its upper body is a bit bulkier.

--------------------

Well, theres the third chapter. More copying from Gundam 00 for now, but the Rolo and V.V. development will hopefully make up for that. Most of you should be able to guess who the Geass Soldiers they were talking about are based on the names of their Geass. Also, who can spot a key difference in fighting styles between the Gundam Meisters? And finally, what do you think of the new_ Knightmare Frame Technical Files_ segments? Next chapter will probably start with that encounter at the end from Nunnally and the other two's POV. Please review.


	4. Opposing the Gundams

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Gundam 00

At the end of last chapter, I asked if anyone could spot a key difference in the fighting styles of the Gundam Meisters. Since no one mentioned it, I must assume it remains unknown, and feel obligated to give you a hint: Pay attention to what happens to the Knightmares each Gundam eliminates. Anyway, once again I'd like to thank all who reviewed.

To Ranger24: Yes. As I said at the end of chapter 2, I do plan to break away from the Gundam 00 storyline. Similar events might happen at times, but I want this story to have a storyline of its own. I'm just taking it slow and steady at first. I wouldn't really write this if it was just a rehash of Gundam 00 wth Code Geass characters.

To The Light Hidden in the Shadow: Yeah, you got the Gundam parallels right. Of course, there are differences too, such as the Lancelot still being capable of close range combat. I'll also let you know that during planning, the Gawain was originally going to be the Virtue's parallel before I decided to include Tieria. And yes, in a sense, the Geass Soldiers are the replacements for the Super Soldiers in this story.

To Nivek Beldo: While I partially agree, Suzaku's Lancelot was the only one that had anything that could really function similary to the Dynames. And just because the Lancelot can now long range snipe, it hasn't lost any of its close combat capabilities. Also, while Lelouch hasn't really had a chance to show it yet, he is still as great a tactician as ever. If anyone, he probably could be considered the "Field Leader" of the Gundam Meisters.

To Datenshi Aoi: Yeah I know. I addressed that in the author's notes at the beginning of the first chapter, and I said that in this story the term "Gundam" will refer to Knightmare Frames. And even in the various Gundam series, Gundams are just special Mobile Suits and the meaning of the term "Gundam" varies from series to series(like being made from gundarium alloy in UC or gundanium alloy in AC, the acronym of OS used by certain Mobile Suits in CE, etc.). And the technical files won't just be used for Gundams, but nearly all Knightmares in this story. I'm just starting with them since they're the Knightmares used by this stories main characters.

* * *

Chapter 4  
Opposing the Gundams

**Indian Ocean**

"Villetta! Kewell! I'll handle the the large one! You take the other!" Jeremiah ordered the other two. The lead Sutherland broke off from the other two, and headed for the Gawain, while the others headed for Nemo.

Both Suthlands had a pair of MVS swords in sheathes from their cockpits, and held a rifle in their hands, but Kewell's also held a lance and a missile pod on each shoulder. As they flew towards the Nemo, Kewell's Sutherland threw the lance at the Gundam, who immediately dodged it. Without hesitating, the two Sutherlands opened fire on where the Gundam was moving, but the shots were all evaded. "Villetta, I'm getting in close!" Kewell said as he stored his rifle, and drew one of his machine's swords.

Kewell's machine flew towards the Gundam, firing the missiles on it to spilt the pilots focus. The Nemo evaded each of the missiles and switched its GN sword/rifle into sword mode just in time to block Kewell's sword slash. "I'm not going down that easily." Nunnally said, though her opponent couldn't here her response.

"Villetta! Now!" Kewell said to his comrade.

"From behind?" While Nunnally had been occupied by Kewell, Villetta circled around and was now coming in for the attack with one of her own swords. While this tactic might have worked on some other machines, the Gundams would not be bested by trick like this. The Nemo pushed back Kewell's Sutherland, much to his surprise, and backed out in time to avoid Villetta's attack. The Nemo flipped it's sword back, and it drew a small rod from each shoulder that emitted a blade of pink energy particles.

"This thing has a beam saber!?" Villetta shouted in shocked. The Nemo flew past the two machines from inbetween, and removed an arm from each.

Deciding they were outmached, Jeremiah ordered his subordinates. "Fall back! We can't win this battle!" The three Sutherlands turned around and made their way back to the Avalon.

--------------------

**Avalon  
Knightmare Frame Hangar**

Jeremiah and his team's Sutherland were currently in the hangar of the Britannian airship. Being the most extensively damaged, Katagiri was already studying the Sutherland Jeremiah had used.

"To be bested so easily... How disgraceful." Kewell said.

"Don't beat youself up. With how powerful these Gundams seem, I'd have been shock if you had beaten one. Besides, the purpose of engaging them was to gather data, and I think we got some good stuff." Katagiri said. "Good thing you guys didn't eject the destroyed limbs."

Jeremiah sat nearby thinking about the encounter, Villetta sitting next to him. "Those machines were quite impressive. The one I engaged was large and possessed an amazing amount of strength, yet if was far faster and more agile than a Sutherland." he said.

"And they also have weapons such as beam sabers. All of it seems to be far stronger than any used by Sutherlands or Gloucesters."

"Yeah, thats all true. I'd have to estimate that those machines' output is at least six times that of a Sutherland or Gloucester." Katagiri said.

--------------------

**Chinese Federation  
Orbital Elevator Heaven's Pillar**

On the Chinese Federation's artificial island where their Orbital Elevator rose up, Lelouch and Nunnally walked into the linear train station. As they looked around, someone called out to them. Turning to where the voice came from, they saw Suzaku, Kallen, and Tieria sitting at a table nearby. They both took a seat, and Suzaku asked "So why were you guys late? You two are usually pretty punctual."

"Anything happen?" Kallen asked.

"We ran into a small problem. We submitted our report on it to Veda." Lelouch said.

"I'll take a look at it later." Tieria said.

"Go ahead." Lelouch said, his tone not showing any concern.

There was a brief period of silence, but a strong amount of tension could be felt between the two. "Well, at least now we know we're all safe." Suzaku said, attempting to diffuse the situation. "We'll leave space to you Tieria. We're gonna go get ready for the next mission."

"I'll follow the orders," Tieria said, then directed a sidelong glance at at Nunnally, "Though I have my doubts." Kallen and Suzaku sighed at their fellow pilot's comment, as the violet haired boy left to board his train. It wasn't exactly a secret that Tieria questioned Nunnally's skills as a pilot and her ability to carry out the mission due to her young age. And though he didn't have any problems with Lelouch personally, his attitude towards his comrade's sister caused some obvious friction between the two. Despite the obvious meaning of the comment, the girl in question showed no signs of being troubled by it.

Shortly after Tieria left them, a sever came and placed a tray of drinks on their table. The contents were a can of soda, a cup of coffee, a cup of tea, and a glass of water. Kallen took the soda can, took a gulp and asked "But do you really it'll work? Using the elevator to get a unit back into space?"

"Theres no problem at all. Its mixed in with the colony construction materials, as planned. As long as its the same weight, and it gets through boarding, there are absolutely no checks after that, especially here." Lelouch said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Thats definitely a huge blind spot." Suzaku commented, his own drink the glass of water.

"When your opponent has an opening they're unaware of, its only natural to take advantage of it."

"Well, its not like we don't have any weaknesses of our own..." Kallen said. She didn't need to say what it was for the otheres to know what she was talking about. They were aware that without the Gundams, their mothership the Ptolemaios' operating time was severely limited.

There was a ringing over the speakers indicating that a linear train was departing. "Tieria's train is leaving now." Nunnally commented as she watched the train leave on one of the monitors. Once they had finished their drinks, the four of them left the station.

"Well, lests get going. We have to get ready for the mission." Lelouch said as the four walked out the door.

"I wish we could take a bit of a break. We just started, and this is our third mission in two days." Kallen said.

"We've got to strike while the iron is hot. The world isn't going to take us seriously the first few times." Suzaku said.

"And besides, unless something comes up, we get a short break after this one." Nunnally added.

"I don't know. I wouldn't call that much of a break." Kallen sighed.

Unknown to the Gundam Meisters, nearby were several Chinese Federation soldiers. Among them was a general by the name of Katase. They were waitng near one of the station's exits. The doors opened, and Todoh and the Four Holy Swords walked over to meet them and saluted. "Its good to see you again Todoh. How did space treat you?" General Katase asked.

"I belive gravity to be more comforting." Todoh answered.

"I agree."

One of the soldiers, a woman, walked up to Todoh and saluted. "Lt Col. Todoh, I am Zhou Xianglin. You and your men were recomended by General Katase to be placed in a new unit under my commander, Li Xingke, being created to combat the threat of Celestial Being." she said.

"I see." Todoh responded.

"Thought it might be something like that." Asahina commented.

"So we're gonna go up against those Gundams?" Urabe asked.

"Where is the Commander currently?" Todoh asked.

"He is currently in Ceylon, inspecting the damage there to get an idea of the Gundam's capabilities." Xianglin aswered. "We are to await him at the base on Horai Island."

--------------------

**Holy Britannian Empire  
Imperial Capital Pendragon  
Pendragon Palace**

The many children of the Emperor sat around a table. In the center, screens displayed the Gundam's performance from their appearances so far. Once the footage finished, their were whispers between some as they spoke about the Knightmare Frames that Celestial Being possessed. "Based on their recent armed intervention, and the first appearance in the EU, I think it should be assumed that we will come into conflict with Celestial Being's Gundams at some point." Schneizel stated.

"We should take precautions now to prevent them from besting our forces as easily as those of the other blocs'." Clovis suggested.

"Even further than that, we should eliminate these Gundams before they become a threat to us." one prince added.

"Yes, we should get rid of them before they can make fools of Britannia." Guinevere agreed.

"I agree! Who do these 'Celestial Being' idiots think they are, saying that they're going to eliminate war?" Carine stated.

"And through armed force, no less. Sound a bit hypocritical if you ask me." one princess added.

"But what can we do? According to the data Schneizel brought, those Gundams are vastly superior to any Knightmare Frames Britannia currently possesses." Odysseus stated. "We can't be too reckless about this."

"Oh, you're just a coward!" Carine accused.

"No, Odysseus is right." Euphie said. "If we take action without putting any thought into it, it will only serve to needlessly sacrifice the lives of our soldiers. We can't just send our men to their death to deal with them."

"The point is valid sister, but we can't simply ignore them. Therefore, I propose a special team should be formed to deal with the threat of Celwstial Being." The Second Princess, Cornelia li Britannia, said. "I volunteer my own forces to deal with the situation. I shall eliminate these Gundams personally."

"Those Gundams won't stand a chance with you handling the situation Cornelia." Guinevere said.

"Now hold on sister." Rolo spoke up. "I think that is the wrong way to handle this."

"What!? So you're gonna be coward and say we shouldn't fight them too?" Carine asked him in a nasty tone.

"No, thats not what I'm saying. I agree that we can't just ignore Celestial Being's activities. I meant that eliminating them isn't the course we should take."

Rolo's statement drew the attention of all in the room. "Hm? Then what are you suggesting?" Clovis asked.

"I recommend we attempt to capture a Gundam." Rolo said, and the volume in the room raised as those present discussed his idea between those next to them. "As we can see, it is apparent that these Gundams are stronger than any Knightmare that is currently used by Britannia, or even the EU or Chinese Federation. It would be a waste to simply get rid of machines with such interesting technologies. I'm sure the other blocs realize this as well, and I'm positive that they are also thinking along the same lines as me."

--------------------

**Japan  
Tokyo  
Ashford Academy**

In the cafeteria, Saji leaned his head on his hand moaned about their latest homework assignment. In their previous class, they had just been told to right a term paper on the terrorist activities in Ireland that had gone on for about four-hundred years. "Another paper? Why do we need a history credit if we're engineering majors?" he asked Louise.

The girl sat up straight, crossed her arms on her chest, and spoke in a serious tone as if she were lecturing the boy. "Further thechnological innovations will be based around Orbital Elevator maintenance and the development of space colonies A sense of history is recquired to relate to engineers from other nations." she said, then let out a giggle as she finished speeking. "He said that in the first class." she said, this time in teasing tone.

"Yeah, I know that, but still..."

"I mean, thats why they let me come here as an exchange student."

"And I sure do apreciate that."

"Really?" There was a bit of a silence between the two before Louise spoke up again. "My study exchange is gonna end in two years."

"What are we talking about here?" Saji asked as he sat up, a little surprised by the change of subject and mood.

"Hey, do you ever think about the future Saji?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"When you do, am I in it?"

"Yeah, I guess." At Saji answer, Louise grunted in displeasure and stood up. "What?" he asked, but she didn't answer and just started to walk away. "H-hey, whats wrong? Louise?" The boy sighed, then said "Girls can be so-"

"This is where you're supposed to chase me." Louise turned around an said, before continuing to walk off.

"Oh, right!" Saji said before standing up and running after the girl.

--------------------

**EU Capital  
Military Base**

Madd stared at the person before him. It was a young girl with tan skin, and light hair with a bow tied on the top of her head. He was a bit skeptical about the claim that this girl was some kind of "super soldier," but he was a man who would at the very least try anything that was told would benefit him, and the concept intrigued him. The young boy V.V. stood near the doorway and said "This is Dalque, the person I promised."

"Well Mr V.V., while you claim is certainly a interesting one, can you offer me any proof? I won't simply use a soldier who won't

The boy smiled as he answered the man. "Of course. And you won't be disappointed. Lets go to the Knightmare hangar for a demonstration." he said as the door openned. The three made their way down the hallway, and after a few minutes V.V. spoke up again. "You know, most would dismiss my claim based solely our appearance, so may I ask why you chose to hear us out?"

"Any claim like this at least deserves a chance to be proven true or false. And other than that, I'm a little curious." the cyborg answered.

"And that curiosity of yours shall reward you." V.V. said with another smile. Shortly after, they reached their destination, where Sancia and Lucretia were also present, watching over a pair of strangely dressed men standing near a crate. V.V. pointed to one of the Panzer Hummel Knightmare Frames and said "Dalque, please demonstrate your ability with that."

"Yes sir." she answered, and walked over to the machine. Madd and his subordinates expected the girl to pilot the machine, but were curious when she stopped near one of its legs. She closed her eyes for a second, and when she opened them, a bird-like sigil was in her right eye. She lowered to the ground and placed her hands on the bottom of the foot to the bewilderment of those not in the know. After a second, she began to rise up, and much to shock of Madd and his subordinates, the foot rose with it. The girl then lift the Knightmare so that its other leg was no longer touching the ground. Despite the immense weight she was holding, the girl showed no sign of any strain, and looked over to V.V., who nodded. After receiving her signal, Dalque then threw the Panzer Hummel a 10 meters away.

"A, amazing." Sancia said, nearly speechless.

"That Panzer Hummel was more than eight-thousand kilograms..." Lucretia let out.

"I know, but I didn't want to throw it too far in this cramped space." Dalque said as she walked over to them. Her statement only served to further amaze the three.

"The equipment my associates brought, called a 'Geass Canduit,' allows Dalque to channel her ability to enhance her strength into a Knightmare Frame its installed into." V.V. said to Madd as he handed him file he had been carrying. "That file contains all the details and limitations of her power. She also has nanomachines embedded in her to maintain her physical functions, and her natural abilities such as reflexes have been enhanced." As Madd looked over the file, he wore a wide grin on his face. "I'll leave those two scientists with you as well to install the conduit, and customize and maintain her machines."

--------------------

**Holy Britannian Empire  
Imperial Capital Pendragon**

Jeremiah, Villetta, Kewell, and Katagiri made there way to the office where they had been summoned. Upon arrival, they were informed they had been transfered, and they were handed the details of their reaesignment. "Because the four of you have seen these Gundams, you've all recieved transfers." the officer who handed them the transfer said.

"The Black Knights?" Villetta asked as she read the name at the top of the page.

"A newly formed team. The official name was given by the one forming it."

Upon reading them, they were shocked by the details. "You mean we've transfered to Prince Rolo's personal unit?" Jeremiah asked. It wasn't uncommon for soldiers such as themselves to assist in guarding members of the Imperial Family like they had been doing with Prince Schneizel recently, but to actually be transfered to one of their Royal Guard units was a great honor, only below being made a Knight of the Round.

"And Professor Ralph Eifman is going to be our Chief Technologist?" Katagiri asked.

"Yes, I wanted to make sure we stand as much of a chance as possible when we go up against the Gundams." someone said behind them, and the turned around to see Prince Rolo himself. "The purpose of my new team is to capture a Gundam, so we'll need the best Knightmares possible to stand against them."

--------------------

**Hotel**

Kaguya and Sayoko sat at a table in the bar of a hotel where they were meeting someone. Kaguya sipped her drink through a straw, when someone spoke up from behind them. "A soft drink? They serve an original cocktail here that I highly recommend." Alejandro Corner said to her, as he took the seat across from her, and Ribbons sat next him.

"I appreciate your suggestion, but I'm still a minor you know." Kaguya replied.

"Oh, do excuse me." he apologized. "And what about you, Ms Shinozaki?"

"Tea is okay for me." she answered holding up her cup and taking a sip.

"Suit yourself." he said as a waiter approached them. "I'll have the usual."

After the waiter left them, Kaguya spoke up. "The third mission will be starting soon. If you want to follow all the action, you should set up three monitors." she said.

"Ah, I simply can't wait. I'll be sure to follow your suggestion."

--------------------

**Holy Britannian Empire  
Imperial Capital Pendragon**

Rolo lead Jeremiah and the others to a Knightmare hangar, where he had the Knightmares they had fought the Gundams with earlier moved to. His older brother had given them to him to aid his efforts against the Gundams. "The Black Knights consist only of you four, Professor Eifman, and two others so far. We'll get others later, and you may request any personnel you wish." the prince said.

"And who are the other two?" Villetta asked.

"You'll meet them soon. They're waiting for us in the hangar."

Upon reaching the hangar, they entered to find two people waiting for them. Two kids, a boy and girl, both in their mid teens. "1st Lieutenant Rolo Haliburton, and 2nd Lieutenant Alice Peries reporting for duty." the boy said as they both saluted.

"These are our other members? They're just kids!" Kewell said, voicing his displeasure.

"Appearances can be decieving. These two could prove invaluable against the Gundams." Rolo, the prince, answered.

--------------------

**Chinese Federation  
Island of Ceylon  
Garrison Base**

Xingke looked around the damaged base. There were blackened areas all over from explosions, and a crater line going down the base. "And you said that the red Gundam was the only one to attack the base?" he asked one of the soldiers.

"Yes. It began its attack by firing a series of missiles at the base as it flew over, then came around and fired a large blast from the claw on its right arm." a soldier aswered him.

"And what of the other machines?"

"The pilots who went up against the two engaged in close combat all remark on their power and agility. None of their attempted attacks hit, even against the big one. So far, we believe only one thing makes that mobility possible."

"That light, am I correct?"

"Yes. Apparently the Gundams' bodies emit glowing particles of some kind."

"That answers some of my questions. It must be why they weren't picked up by our radar and sensors. So those particles are used for stealth as well as controlling the machines. And its more than likely that they're also used in their weaponry."

--------------------

**Holy Britannian Empire  
Imperial Capital Pendragon**

Kewell was speechless as the young boy who shared the same name as the prince was now behind him with a gun to his back. He had had hisdoubts about their usefulness, and asked the two to prove their ability. '_I didn't even see him move. He was there one second, and then hes behind me the next!_' he thought. As he felt the gun being pulled away, the girl suddenly blurred as she moved forward and a knife was to his neck before he could react.

"Thats enough you two." Prince Rolo said.

"Yes sir." the children responded, as Alice pulled the knife away from the man's neck.

"Now I trust there are no more complaints?" the prince asked and Kewell nodded. "Good."

"So, these are the Knightmares that went against the Gundams?" a voice asked. The turned to its source to see and older man with gray hair and a cane.

"Ah, welcome Professor Eifman." Prince Rolo greeted the man.

"I'd like to thank you for including me in your plans to capture a Gundam, Prince Rolo."

"Sir," Jeremiah spoke up, "I would like you to modify our Sutherlands. The current model can't compete against the Gundams, and I we'll need better machines if we want to stand a chance."

"And what about the stress on the pilot?"

"At least with mine, you don't need worry about the pilot's safety."

"Your a brave man Jeremiah." The prince said, complimenting the man. He then took out a file and a flash drive and handed it to the professor. "Please build the machines for Rolo and Alice to these specs. And install a special system that will be arriving tomorrow into Alice's machine."

The professor looked at the document, and raised his eyebrow. "Hm? Well this is a bit unusual, but I'll be sure to do it." he said.

Just then, Prince Rolo's phone was ringing. He answered it, to find it was one of his sisters. "Yes, its me Cornelia... What? The Gundams are back?" he said, and those in the hangar tensed up. "Where are they?"

"_One is in South Africa, apparently intervening in the civil war over the mining rights to the country's mineral deposits..._"

--------------------

**South Africa  
Mineral Resource Mining Site**

The Lancelot stood at the top of a cliff at the mining site. Its opponents consisted of a great number of MR1 Knightmare Frames, all of them firing at the Gundam. It fired three shots from it's GN rifle at one, each shot missing. The fourth shot it fired hit the target and disabled it, and the cockpit block ejected, and it moved on to another. It repeated this cycle of three warning shots, then a fourth shot that disabled the target. Inside the cockpit, Suzaku sighed. "I hate this; it feels too much like being a bully..." he said to himself out loud. "C'mon and disarm already..."

After seeing that their guns were having no effect, and realizing his pattern, one MR1 dropped its gun and drove off. One by one, the other remaining Knightmares followed suit. "They ran! They ran!" Haro cheered.

"Good thing too. I was starting think I'd have to stop the warning shots."

--------------------

**Holy Britannian Empire  
Imperial Capital Pendragon**

Jeremiah, Villettta, and Kewell were heading to three of the Knightmares in the hangar, planning to engage the Gundams. "Don't go you three." Prince Rolo ordered them.

"But your Highness, why not? There are two of them in Taribia. We can get there from here!" Kewell stated.

"That may be so, but you're not ready to engage the Gundams again yet."

"Besides, I have a deep rooted loathing for illegal narcotics. If the Gundams are planning to burn them down, I'm more inclined to help them." Professor Eifman said.

"Narcotics?" Villetta asked.

"They're planning on destroying the reason for the war itself."

--------------------

**Holy Britannian Empire  
South America  
Taribia**

The Gawain and Guren flew over some fields in Taribia, both had large attachments under their cockpit blocks. "Thirty minutes have elapsed since beginning circling manuveur. Warning complete." Lelouch said in the radio.

"Now commencing mission operations." Kallen announced. The attachments opened up on the bottom, and and bombs dropped out onto the field. They each exploded upon impact, and a fire started throughout the field. From a distance, people looked on at the blaze.

As the two Gundams flew away, Lelouch spoke into the radio. "Ninety-seven percent of objective achieved. Mission complete."

"That was plaesure. I wouldn't mind taking a few more missions like that right now." Kallen said into the radio, sounding quite happy.

"Someone sounds like they're in a good mood."

"I despise drugs. Thats why I volunteered to do this mission."

--------------------

**Chinese Federation  
Island of Ceylon  
Garrison Base**

"A fourth unit just appeared here on Ceylon!?" Xingke responded to the information he had just been told.

"Yes sir! Garrison post seven!" the one who informed him said.

Xingke thought for a moment, then asked. "Whats the best Knightmare Frame available right now? I'm going to use it to engage the Gundam."

"You're going in person, sir?" one soldier asked.

"Yes. I'm the best pilot here, and I would like to see a Gundam's strength first hand."

Meanwhile, at Garrison post seven, the Nemo sliced a Burai in half, and its cockpit ejected. "We've just lost number three! This Gundam thing is a monster!" the pilot of one of the remaining Burais said.

"Nemo, continuing conflict intervention. Eliminating targets." Nunnally stated. The Nemo then flew forward at the remaining two Burais and the Burai Kai.

The three Knightmares all opened fire on the Gundam, but each shot was evaded. "Its too fast!" one pilot said just before his Burai's was torso was sliced through, and his cockpit block ejected. The Nemo then flew at the next Burai, and sliced its legs off, and it's cockpit ejected. It then flew at the Burai Kai, which managed to block the Gundam's sword with it's own, but Nunnally wasted no time in having the Nemo draw its katana. It sliced the remaining Knightmare's torso, and it's cockpit ejected.

"First phase complete." Nunnally said, just as her sensor picked up an incoming Knightmare Frame. The Nemo dodged the fire of the approaching machine, and flew back. "Reinforcements?"

The enemy Knightmare was a Gekka, the Chinese Federation's newest Knightmare Frame. "So, thats a Gundam." Xingke commented in its cockpit. The Gekka landed across from the Nemo, and held its left hand out and ejected his arm-mounted hand gun off. It then drew its revolving blade sword and held it in it's right hand

"No gun?" Nunnally questioned from the Nemo's cockpit. "Is he testing me or something?"

"Show me you're serious about eliminating war." Xingke said. The Gekka propelled forward on its landspinners with the added thrust from its flight pack. The Gundam stepped forward, and easily cut off the arm holding the Knightmare's sword. "Hes taken the bait!" The Gundam turned around to finish its foe, and the Gekka fired its slash harken, and it wrapped around the Gundam's waist. It then grabbed the Nemo's head with its remaining hand.

'_With my camera covered like this, I can't use the blonde knives._' Nunnally thought, and had the Nemo try to cut through the enemy's arm. However, the sword didn't go all the way through the armor on the Gekka's arm.

"I'm taking that head of your's!" Xingke shouted out, as his machine strengthened it's grip.

"I won't let you!" Nunnally unknowingly responded, and the Nemo drew one of it's GN beam sabers. With this weapon, the Gundam easily sliced through the Gekka's arm and it's slash harken's wire, much to Xingke's surprise. As the Gekka recoiled back, the Nemo charged forward and cut it through the torso, and the cockpit was launched out. The danger having passed, Nunnally sighed, and said "I was bit worried there."

--------------------

**Space  
Chinese Federation Orbital Elevator  
Heaven's Pillar**

Up in space, a large cylinder was ejected from the from the elevator and floated through space. Its hatch opened, and the Virtue came out and flew away as the cylinders jets propelled it to it's destination. The Virtue flew through space to where it was to meet the Ptolemaios. "Now arriving at rendezvous point." Tieria said into his radio.

"Visual confirmation of Virtue." Shirley said over the radio.

"Prepare for docking." Nina said. "Relative guidance system activated."

"Container, open." Cecile said, as one of the smaller ships on the Ptolemy opened

"Linkage system is clear. Virtue, now entering ship." Tieria said over the radio. The Virtue turned over onto its back, and slowly flew into the ship.

"Docking complete. Begin connecting Virtue's GN drive to Ptolemaios." Mariel said.

"Rady for energy transfer from Virtue to Ptolemy. Commencing transfer." Shirley said, the process now complete.

"Space is much better." Tieria said to himself in his Gundam's cockpit.

"Good work." Miss Sumeragi said to him over the communications.

"How did the missions go?"

"Went off withou a hitch. Hurry up; we'll celebrate with a drink."

"I respectfully decline."

Miss Sumeragi sighed. "You're no fun."

"I'm still here." C.C. could be heard in the background. "I'm up for some pizza as well."

--------------------

**Japan  
Tokyo**

Saji unlocked the door to his apartment, and saw his sister Kinue putting on her shoes. "Whats up? Work?" he asked her.

"Yeah, They called me in. I've been pretty busy lately thanks to Celestial Being." she answered.

"That again?"

"Make yourself something for dinner. See ya."

"Right..." As he walked into the living room, his cell phone started to ring.

"_Hello? Saji?_" Louise asked on the other end of the phone.

"Louise? Whats the matter?"

"_Turn on the news!_" she said excitedly.

"Whats up?"

"_Just turn it on_!"

Doing as she said, he turned on the TV and flipped to JNN news. "_And we have some breaking news from northern Ireland today._" the anchorwoman said. "_At daybreak, the terrorist organization Real IRA announced that it will cease all terror activities._"

"_This means the conflict that has continued for almost four-hundred years has come to an end! So now, a new path to peace has been opened._" a reporter on scene said.

"Wait, but that means..." Saji let out, remembering the assignment he had been given earlier that day.

"_Isn't this amazing?_"Louise asked the boy in an excited tone. "_I wonder how this will affect the term paper we've gotta write on today's lesson?_"

"The world is..." Saji began."The world is changing..."

--------------------

**Japan  
Tokyo  
Ashford Academy**

"These three are your new classmates. They've been away, studying abroad." The teacher said to Saji, Louise, and the rest of his class. "Why don't you three introduce yourselves?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge."

"Suzaku Kururugi."

"Kallen Stadtfeld."

* * *

**KNIGHTMARE FRAME TECHNICAL FILES**

**Nemo**

The personal Knightmare Frame utilized by the Gundam Meister Nunnally Lamperouge. Built mainly for close combat, it's equipment consists of the GN sword/rifle, its MVS katana, two GN beam sabers, and it's six 'blonde knives.' The GN sword/rifle is mounted on its right arm, and can switch between sword and rifle mode, and it's versatility makes it the most often used of this Gundam's weapons. While in rifle mode, it can shoot particle beams for long range combat. Its katana is often used in conjuction with its's GN sword, and since beam weaponry is still in development, the beam sabers and are stronger than most conventional blades. The Knightmare's most unique feature are it's blonde knives. They're six special slash harkens that utilize a harken booster to control their path, and are mounted on special cables thicker than those used by other Knightmares. The cables come down from the head and drape over the Nemo's shoulders giving this Gundam the illusion of hair. Their unique design that uses GN particles, combined with the harken booster give them the ability to burrow underground and allow attacks from unforseen angles to surprise the enemy.

The Nemo is reletively unchanged from its manga counterpart. Other than giving it the Exia's sword/gun, and the use of GN particles, theres not much different. Except for the cockpit, which is now a standard one.

--------------------

Well, theres the fourth chapter. As you can see, I made Madd and his team have no prior knowledge of Geass. And its no big loss since Sancia and Lucretia's Geasses were a bit lame on their own. And I made Rolo's unit called Black Knights since, well he IS Lelouch's twin brother. And it has both anime and manga Rolo as members, though I admit it might get confusing(even for me). You also might notice I gsve Alice the same last name as Soma from theseries as a bit of an homage, and because she lacks one of her own. Please review.


	5. All Who Promote War are Targets

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Gundam 00

Sorry its been so long since the last update. Its taken a while because I've been trying to make the story more original and not have to just copy stuff from Gundam 00, but haven't had any major success. I'm not pleased by how much I've had to transplant from Gundam 00 into this story, but I've decided that it is a necessary evil to get where I want to go with this story.

A note for the readers: As of this chapter, to make it easier to tell the difference between the two Rolos in this story, the prince one shall be spelt with two "L"s, making him Rollo. It just got too confusing while working on this chapter and making some notes of some of my future plans, so I had to make a way to tell them apart. I just decided to add an "L" and flipped a coin for who got which spelling.

To The Light Hidden in the Shadow: No, the mission that Kallen and Lelouch were on was taken from episode 3 of Gundam 00, but yes Kallen's hatred for drugs does stem from Refrain. I'll be covering her backstory in this, as well as the others in later chapters.

To WinglessDarc: Because Lelouch is also a pilot. Besides, Veda recruited people based on their history. To a computer, which would be the one they picked for the job; the kid thats good at chess, or the woman with a history as a successful tactical forecaster? And don't worry, I do plan to break away from Gundam 00 events into my own idea.

* * *

Chapter 5  
All Who Promote War are Targets

**Japan  
Tokyo  
Ashford Academy**

As class ended, the group of Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kallen got up and headed out the door. Just as all had exitted, someone called out to them. "Uh, hey! You guys are going to your next class, right?" They turned around to see Saji and Louise approaching them. "Which is it? Maybe we can help you guys get there. I'm Saji Crossroad, by the way."

"And I'm his girlfriend, Louise Halevy." Louise introduced herself. "So you guys have been studying abroad, right? I'm here doing the same thing."

"Nice to meet you both." Suzaku said as he held out his hand and shook Saji's. "I know we already introduced ourselves back in class, but I'm Suzaku, and they're Lelouch and Kallen. Lelouch's little sister also transfered here with us, but shes younger than us and only in middle school."

"Really? Well we'll be sure to say hi to her too if we see her." Saji said.

"Here, this is our schedule. Can you tell us where this class is." Lelouch said as he hand his schedule to Saji.

Saji took the paper and looked at the list. "Well, look at this; you guys are in the same class as us next. Come on, we can head there together."

Lelouch and the others nodded as they made their way to the next class. "Oh yeah, you three weren't here yesterday, so you don't know about the report that was assigned then, but we had to do a paper on the terrorist activities that have been going on in Ireland for the past four hundred years." Louise said. "That same day the Real IRA announced they were ceasing all terror activities!"

Kallen scowled before saying "They only did that because they're afraid of Celestial Being coming after them. If they weren't around to keep them in check, they'd just start up all over again. I know they would. All those damn terrorists are exactly the same."

"Wow, she seems a bit too serious on the matter."

"Yeah, she can get like that sometimes," Lelouch said, agreeing with the other girl, than adding to himself as Louise walked up ahead with Saji "But shes definitely right on the matter."

* * *

**Chinese Federation  
Horai Island Military Base**

In a room at the military base, Todoh sat with his subordinates as well as Xianglin, and another man named Hong Gu. The seven of them all waited for Xingke arrival. Suddenly the door opened as Xingke entered the room. Xianglin and Hong Gu stood up and saluted, and seeing this, Todoh and his men followed suit. "You are Li Xingke, correct?" Todoh asked.

"I am." Xingke nodded in confirmation. He walked over to Todoh and saluted the man as well. "And you are Kyoshiro Todoh, or 'Todoh of Miracles'. Its an honor to work with one such as yourself."

"Likewise." Todoh responded, returning Xingke's salute. "We heard that you encountered a Gundam while in Ceylon. I'd like to ask you what your opinion is on their capabilties."

Xingke frowned before saying "Personally, I don't think there are any Knightmare Frames in the entire world that could stand up to a Gundam in a fair fight."

"They're that strong?" Chiba asked.

"Thats only my opinion, but we're going to be operating with that in mind." Xingke then . "As I'm sure you're all aware, this team was formed to combat Celestial Being?" Everyone nodded. "Beyond that, this team's primary objective is to obtain a Gundam before Britannia or the EU."

"Obtain a Gundam, huh?" Urabe mused. "Thats gonna difficult."

"Just taking out the Gundams wasn't going to be easy in any way either." Chiba stated.

"Currently, this team consists only of the eight of us, and one other." Xingke said, then turned to the door. "You may enter now."

The door open, and a girl in her mid teens entered. Her skin and hair were both pale, and she appeared to be of chinese descent. She saluted and said "Greetings, my name is Mao."

"But shes just a kid." Asahina remarked. "You sure you want her on the team?"

"The decision was made by the higher ups, and they've vouched for her abilities. They believe she may be our trumph card against the Gundams." Xingke explained. He himself was just as skeptical, but orders were orders.

* * *

**Transport Ship Ptolemaios**

On the bridge of th Ptolemaios, Shirley and Nina sat at their consoles. Shirley covered her mouth as a yawn escaped from her mouth. The two of them had been on monitoring duty all night. The door to the bridge opened as Rivalz and Milly entered. "Bet you two are tired." she said as she handed the other two girls the the cups of coffee she had brought with her. "Want me to lend you two a hand? I haven't had the training you two have had with this stuff, but I can still do the basic stuff."

"Thanks. Don't worry, once you get the hang of it, its so easy even a clutz like me can do it." Shirley said.

Rivalz took his seat at the helm in the front of the bridge, and glanced over to the Earth. "I'm not sure who has it easier right now..." he commented.

"Huh?" Milly asked as she sat down at the console next to Shirley.

"Lelouch and the others may be stuck going to school, but they're lucky they're not cooped up here like the rest of us. And its probably gonna be even more boring without Lelouch and Suzaku up here. Rai's great, but Tieria is too serious all the time."

"Well, Tieria is just... Dedicated to the mission." Nina said.

"Dedicated? Seems more like obsessed to me." Rivalz said. "I'm mean, don't get me wrong; I want to do my part to help Celestial Being's cause too, but all I ever hear him talk about is 'the mission this' and 'the mission that'. He really needs to lighten up."

"You can't blame him." C.C. said as the door opened and she entered. "His situation is different from the rest of you, and for him, this is all hes ever known."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Shirley asked.

"You know the rules; as a Gundam Meister, his past is classified." she replied as she sat in the center seat.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I forgot for a moment." Shirley then looked out at the Earth. "So how do you think Lulu and the others are doing anyway?"

"They should be doing fine. Lelouch and Kallen have always managed to keep their grades at the top, and Nunnally and Suzaku have pretty decent ones themselves." Rivalz said.

"Speaking of which," Milly said "I hope you all have been working on your own. Remember; as far as anyone outside of Celestial Being knows, all of us are just students enrolled into Ashford Academy's special foreign studies program." Her statement earned a groan from Shirley and Rivalz. Nina didn't react and just continued her work.

* * *

**Japan  
Tokyo  
Ashford Academy**

With the school day having ended, Lelouch and the other two were going to meet Nunnally. Kallen groaned. "After being out of it for so long, I forgot how much I hate school." she said.

"Come on, its not that bad." Suzaku said. "After all, its nice to be around more people our own age, and more people in general. Its a lot better than being stuck in some base or spaceship for extended periods."

"Suzaku has a point." Nunnally said as she walked up to join the group. "Its much nicer to be able to roam around freely for a change."

"Nunnally, how was your day?" Lelouch asked his sister. "Nothing bad happened to you, right?"

"Of course not, big brother. You don't always have to worry about me. Its not like I'm blind or crippled; I can take care of myself."

"I know, but you know how much I worry about you." Lelouch said to his sister with a smile.

"Oh hey, its you guys." they heard someone say. They turned to the source to see Saji and Louise. "I take it thats your sister, Lelouch? Nice to meet you, I'm Saji." the boy greeted the girl he hadn't met yet.

"My name is Nunnally Lamperouge. I take it you two are classmates of my brother and his friends?" Nunnally greeted back.

"I'm Louise. And yeah, we have a few classes with them." Louise introduced herself as well. The two couldn't stay though, so after a few words from everyone, they left and were on their way.

"Those two seem nice." Nunnally said as the two left. "Its always nice to have friends while in school, and I would like to try to have somewhat of a normal life while not busy with missions."

"I agree with Nunnally. What we're doing is important, but it is nice to have some moments of normalcy." Suzaku said. "And we have to enjoy these moments while they last."

* * *

**Holy Britannian Empire  
Imperial Capital Pendragon  
Military Base**

In the private hangar of the Black Knights, Jeremiah, Villetta, Kewell, Rolo, and Alice looked on at Jeremiah's upgraded Sutherland. Professor Eifman and Katagiri had recently finished the modifications to his Knightmare, and next to it were two more, one painted with a gold and red color scheme, while the other had a white and black one. "I've reinforced the backpacks and the joints, and have applied an anti-beam coating to the surface. For weaponry, I procured a new prototype rifle from the Camelot R&D Organization called the VARIS. But we only have one so far, so its been given to Jeremiah's unit." the professor explained.

"Thank you, professor. I'll be sure to put it and the rest of the machine to good use." he said.

"But even with the Anti-G system activated, you'll still feel about 12 Gs when turning at full speed."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"If anyone here could take it, Jeremiah can." Kewell said.

"And the Sutherlands that are to be used by Rolo and Alice have undergone the same upgrades, and have also been built to the specifications provided by the prince." he said.

"Thank you." Rolo said.

The group's attention was then drawn away from the machines when they hear someone enter the hangar. They look to see a girl in her late teens with orange hair "2nd Lieutenant Marika Soresi, I've been asigned to the Black Knights as you requested, sir." she said with a salute.

Kewell returned the salute to his younger sister. "I'm glad you could come. I'm sure your services will be most valuable here."

"Are you sure that you want your younger sister on this team? It might be a bt too dangerous, don't you think?" Villetta commented.

"I wouldn't worry about her to much." Prince Rollo said as he entered the hangar. "She was part of my sister Cornelia's unit for a time. And she only graduated from the military academy she had been in not too long ago. And you know my sister only places those who she believes to be skilled, so that should be a testament to her abilities."

"Please your highness, you overestimate my skills." Marika replied modestly.

The conversation was interrupted by a flash, and they heard a voice that sounded like a young girl's say "Recorded." They tuned to where they heard the voice to see the young Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim.

"Ah, you're here. I'm glad that you could come." Rollo greeted her.

Several of those present where surprised at her arrival. "Anya Alstreim? What is one of the Knights of the Round doing here?" Villetta said.

"My sister Cornelia is also preparing her own forces to combat the Gundams. And she is recieving help from her long time friend, Nonette Enneagram, the Knight of Nine. I used this to my advantage to have my father lend me the services of one of the Knights of the Round as well, and he has given me Anya here. I told you before, I want us to stand as much of a chance as possible when we go up against the Gundams, and for that I want every advantage possible."

* * *

**Holy Britannian Empire  
Imperial Capital Pendragon  
Pendragon Palace**

"Did you see the news this afternoon, Kanon?" Schneizel asked his aide. "The commentator was making suggestions about appointing Celestial Being as a kind of world police."

"That would be ideal." Kanon said. "But I doubt that something like that would work out."

"Most of humanity has blood on its hands, along with its nations. I doubt anyone is going to be willing to woork with them." Scheizel said. "Its a shame, though. I do agree with their goals."

"Eliminating conflict and creating peace through force. Their methods are similar to you owns, albeit a bit less extreme."

"Yes, but Damocles is nowhere near completion. For now, we'll just have to see where Celestial Being takes the world."

Shortly after, there was a knock on the door and a man entered. "Excuse me, Prime Minister. We have reports that Taribia is going to make an announcement tomorrow." the man informed Schneizel.

* * *

**Transport Ship Ptolemaios**

"So, whats Veda's prediction?" C.C. asked as she entered the room where Miss Sumeragi sat at a computer terminal.

"I was just about to check." she replied. The data on the screen was replaced with a world map, with three differen't locations highlighted. Sumeragi sighed before saying "Its the same as mine. There are twelve counter-plans. No matter which one we choose, theres a great deal of risk attached to each of them. We know what has to be done, but its so hard."

Suddenly a holographic sceen came up in front of her. "Miss Sumeragi! C.C.! Taribia is on air making an announcement right now!" Shirley informed them.

"I thought it would be Taribia..." was all she said at this news.

* * *

**Holy Britannian Empire  
Imperial Capital Pendragon  
Military Base**

Rollo watched Taribia's announcement that they intended to secede from its alliance with Britannia. The Holy Alliance of the Britannian Empire was a nation primarily made up of the Britannian Empire itself, but also consisted of other nations. Long before his birth, under its previous emperor, Britannia began to expand its territory by conquering other nations. Under his father, the current emperor of Britannia, it continued this expansion, but with a major difference; a nation could willing come under Britannian control, and remain independant without becoming one of its Areas.

This change in policy had been done out of necessity. With the need for the Orbital Elevators, Britannia needed to hasten its takeover of the South America continent, so it employed this option. With the need for solar power, and Britannia being the only nation in that part of the world with the finances, and resourses to construct the elevator there, the option met with great success. Taribia was one such nation that had allied with Britannia.

However, even though the nations officially remained independant, they were as much Britannia's as the Areas they had conquered. While not as extreme as in the Areas, Britannia had primary conrtol of each of them, and could interfere in their affairs as it pleased, so this naturally caused anti-Britannian sentiments to develop in many of the allied nations, and Taribia was no exception. However, with the need for solar power, there was little they could do without being cut off from the vital energy.

He didn't really pay much attention to what was actually said. All that mattered to him was what would result from this: Britannia's military would intervene to prevent Taribia from seceding, and demanding its access to the Orbital Elevator, and as a result Celestial Being would intervene to prevent conflict.

The prince turned to his soldiers with a smirk, as they all were preparing to board their Sutherlands.

* * *

**Japan  
Tokyo  
Ashford Academy**

Lelouch, Nunnally, Suzaku and Kallen walked down the hall of one of the buildings of Ashford Academy. They stopped in the middle of the hallway, and Lelouch opened a hidden panel in the wall. He typed in a password, then another panel opened and preformed a retinal scan. There was a beep of aproval, and the wall opened to reveal a hidden elevator, and the four of them stepped in, with the wall closing behind them.

The Ashfords were long-time supporters of Celestial Being, and were one of the oldest. When the school had been constructed, a secret underground facility had also been built to act as one of Celestial Being's surface bases.

The elevator stopped, and the four Gundam Meisters found themselves in a hangar where their Gundams were all waiting for them. They suited up and each boarded their respective Gundams. Once activated, the machines each their landspinners, with the exception of Nemo which possessed none, and went down an underground tunnel that eventually took them to an exit that came out underwater.

* * *

**Transport Ship Ptolemaios**

On the bridge, the crew had all gathered and were at their respective posts. "Britannia's fleet has arrived off the coast of Taribia." Nina announced.

"Airforces have also scrambled from the Brazilian garrison base. It looks like have control of the airspace of the major Taribian cities." Shirley said.

"What about the Taribians?" Sumeragi asked.

"They're concentrating ground Knightmare Frames around three of their main cities." Cecile said.

"Its just like you said." C.C. said.

"So whats the plan, Miss Sumeragi?" Rivalz asked.

"Its obvious. Theres only one thing we really can do."

* * *

**Pacific Ocean  
Taribian Coast**

Off the coast of Taribia, the Britannian fleet, as well as the Avalon-class airship, the Corbenic, was also present. The Corbenic was the personal airship of Rollo vi Britannia. In the hangar, Rollo himself was with the rest of his team.

"Your highness, we've just recieved word that four of the Gundams have been spotted en route to Taribia." one the men on the bridge informed them.

"Anything else?" the prince asked.

"It seems that they've split up. We belive each of them is heading for a major city."

"What are they planning? Are they gonna interven against Britannia?" Kewell asked out loud.

"But if they do, they'll just be helping the hardliners in Taribia with their own agenda." Marika pointed out.

"But if they don't intervene, they'll be going against their own doctrine of eliminating war." Villetta added.

"So the question is, which one will they choose." Jeremiah said. "Will they attack us to prevent conflict, or will they stand by and do nothing?"

"The answer is simple." Rollo informed them. "They will do neither of those." he said to the surprise of most present.

* * *

**Taribia**

Each of the Gundams received the signal from the Ptolemaios to begin the mission. At that instant, in each of the three major Taribian cities, the Glasgows that had been stationed in them came under fire.

In one of them, two Glasgows were simultaneously destroyed with a single shot each before they all took flight and scattered about. "What the!? Is this the start of Britannia's attack!?" one of the pilots asked his comrades. Right after, their was another shot, and he looked up to see the dark form the Nemo close in on him. "A Gundam! But why!? We haven't done anything yet to deserve this!"

* * *

**Japan**

"Celestial Being's founder was quite clear." Kaguya said to Sayoko, as if answering the questions of those in Taribia right now. "Aeolia Schenberg even mentioned it during his declaration."

* * *

**Hotel**

"To the members of Celestial Being, all countries that promote war are legitimate targets for armed intervention." Alejandro Corner said to Ribbons in their hotel room, as if continuing Kaguya's statement.

* * *

**Taribia**

"Have determined that Taribia is promoting war. Now eliminating targets." Lelouch sais as he charged the Gawain's GN cannons. Below him, on the ground Nunnally took on several other Glasgows, easily defeating each of them within seconds, and their cockpis ejected to safety. As for the Gawain, it destroyed several others with a large blast from its GN cannons.

In another city, the Guren flew down, firing particle beams from the GN gun mounted on its left arm. "Guren, now comencing intervention." Kallen said.

In the third city, the Lancelot hovered in mid-air after firing its GN blaster. It then removed its GN rifle from being docked in the blaster, then removed its MVS swords from their sheaths. "Lancelot, now engaging targets." Suzaku said before the Lancelot flew to engage the enemy forces.

"Sorry, but we're no one's pawns." Kallen said as she elimated the enemy units one by one. "You can't just use us as you please!"

* * *

**Pacific Ocean  
Taribian Coast  
Corbenic**

"Your highness, the Gundams are engaging the Taribian forces!" one of the members of the bridge informed him in the cockpit of his Sutherland.

"Its just as he said..." Villetta commented from the cockpit of her own Sutherland as she was preparing to launch with him and the others.

"Get ready. We're going to split into three teams and intercept the Gundams as they withdraw." Rollo ordered them. "Jeremiah. Anya. You two are with me. Villetta, and Marika, you are with Alice. And Kewell and Rolo will be the third team."

"Yes, my lord!" they all replied over their communications.

* * *

**Transport Ship Ptolemaios**

"The Britannian Knightmare Frames are taking off. It appears they're moving to protect Taribia as predicted." Shirley informed everyone.

"I see." Sumeragi said.

"In accordance with the mission plan, each Gundam will withdaw and fall back to a safe zone." Nina said.

"What a complete farce." Tieria commented from outside the bridge.

"Just a moment!" Cecile said as she got a reading. "Machines are currently closing on the Gundams! They're Britannian Sutherlands!"

"Btritannian? What are they up to?" Sumeragi wondered.

"Theres three of them, and they're more than twice as fast as their specs!"

* * *

**Pacific Ocean  
Taribian Coast**

With each of the Gundams, Sutherlands were quickly approaching them. They still hadn't had had chance to rendezvous after the intervention, leaving only Gawain and Nemo together. With the Gawain and Nemo, a Sutherland with a purple and orange color scheme, was approaching them, with two more in the distance. "Its that Sutherland again." Lelouch said, recognizing it was the one he had encountered after the armed intervention at Ceylon.

"So we meet again, Gundam." Jeremiah said.

With the Guren, Kallen saw a gold and red Sutherland closing in on her fast, with a second unit following it, though at normal speeds. "Looks like they're aren't just gonna let us leave without a fight."

"Preparing to engage the Gundam." Rolo said inside his machine's cockpit.

With the Lancelot, Suzaku found himself encountering a red and white Sutherland, and saw two more right behind to back it up. "Its closing in fast."

In the Sutherland, Alice's eyes glowed as her Geass a. "Now activating Geass Condiut." she said.

With Lelouch and Nunnally, the Sutherland fired off several shots from the VARIS before it flew past them and turned around and came at them again.

Kallen had the Guren raise its claw and prepared to fire a burst from the claw. Suddenly, as if it teleported, it was now just above it a few meters away. "What the hell!?"

Suzaku managed to draw one of his beam sabers just as the Sutherland's speed increased even more, almost doubling. He just managed to activate the beam saber and block the MVS sword of the enemy unit. "Too fast! Too fast!" Haro commented.

"Not now, Haro." Suzaku told his mechanical companion.

Jeremiah easily evaded a joint attack from the Gawain and Nemo, where Gawain fire a large burst from its GN cannons, then Nemo fire its GN gun at it. It flew up to avoid the burst, then weaved through the shots. "Its fast." Nunnally commented.

the Sutherland fired a few shots of its own at the Nemo, and the Gawain moved in front and used the shields on its arm to block the shots. The two Gundams the lost altitude and then disappeared bellow the surface of the water.

With the Guren, it managed to fire a wide burst from its claw that immobilzed the the teleporting Sutherland. Its partner was fine, having been out of range at the time. Not wanting to take a chance right now, it dove into the water.

With Lancelot, it fired the two slash harkens mounted in its hip at the opposing machine. The Suthland quickly flew back to avoid the weapons. In the cockpit of the Sutherland, Alice had to deactivate the Geass Conduit briefly to reduce strain. This was all the opportunity Suzaku needed, who dove into the water like its allies had.

"They got away." Jeremiah said regretfully.

"The red Gundam also escaped." Rolo informed the others.

"Same here." Alice told her allies as well.

"While it is unfortunate that we were unable to capture a Gundam, the important thing is that you were able to stand up to the Gundam."

"So the Gundams are able to function underwater as well." Jeremiah said. "They're just full of surprises, aren't they?"

Underwater, the four Gundams all met up and made their way to their destination.

* * *

**Japan  
Tokyo**

"Hey, sis. What does all this mean? 'Celestial Being attacked the Taribian army.' But that country didn't even start a fight or anything." Saji said to his sister, Kinue.

"You're right." she said without looking away from her computer as she typed at it.

"They said they were going to end fighting and war, but they started this one. That just doesn't seem right."

Kinue sighed as she looked over at her younger brother. "I hate to tell you Saji, but sometimes the world just isn't that simple." she said, then pause before saying "No, the world isn't simple at all."

* * *

**KNIGHTMARE FRAME TECHNICAL FILES**

**Lancelot**

The personal Knightmare Frame utilized by the Gundam Meister Suzaku Kururugi. Built for a balance of close-range and long-range combat, its equipment consists of two MVS swords, two GN beam sabers, four slash harkens, a GN beam rifle, and its GN blaster. It is the most versatile of the five Gundams, being able to adapt to many different situations. Its slash harkens are mounted on its forearms and hips, and also can generate shields from the same locations. Its most unique weapon is the GN blaster, which activates by Suzaku docking the Lancelot's GN rifle into it. The GN blaster is used primarily for long-range sniping purposes, but can also have the output adjusted fire large blasts of energy, though they lack the range that thet have when focused towards sniping. While Suzaku is sniping, the Gundams movement is controlled by the Haro that Suzaku brings with him.

The Lancelot is pretty much unchanged physically. Only its capabilties have changed.

* * *

Well, theres the fifth chapter. As said before, I'm not pleased by how much I've had to transplant from Gundam 00 into this story, but I've decided that it is a necessary evil to get where I want to go with this story. At least I've put in some original stuff, such as Scheizel still plans to use Damocles. Also, if you were wondering, the name of Rollo's airship comes from the name of the castle were the Holy Grail was in some Aurthurian stories. Please review.


	6. The Threat of Geass

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Gundam 00

Been a while since my last update on this, huh? What can I say, life can be hectic. I don't get a lot of free time lately, and when I do, I never know which of my stories I'll end working on. Whatever I have inspiration for at the time.

Anyway, in contrast to the previous chapters, this one is completely original in content. No copy/paste Gundam 00 events here! No (onscreen)action though, but hopefully it sets things up nicely.

* * *

Chapter 6  
The Threat of Geass

******Japan  
Tokyo  
Ashford Academy**

Nunnally yawned as she walked out of her room, and into the living area of their quarters, and saw Suzaku sitting down on a couch in front of the TV, watching a news report on Taribia and what happened yesterday. She and her fellow meisters where staying in a special building on the Ashford Academy campus, with her sharing a room with Kallen, and Suzaku sharing a room with her brother. "Wheres Lelouch and Kallen?" she asked.

"Lelouch is down in the base reviewing the data from yesterday's battle before sending a report on the mission to the Ptolemy." Suzaku answered before changing the channel. "As for Kallen, I don't know where she is. She left this morning, but didn't say where she was going."

"Really? Thats odd." she commented as she opened the fridge to take out the milk. "Kallen doesn't usually go off somewhere without letting someone know." she said as she poured herself a glass.

"I know. But its probably a private matter, so we shouldn't pry. Like me, Kallen usede to live in Japan before joining Celestial Being, and right here in Tokyo even." he explains.

"I guess you're right." she said as she took a sip from her glass. "I wonder what Lelouch is doing."

"I told you, hes working on the mission report. You know your brother; he always has to be so thorough."

"Thats why hes the team leader. But what I meant was, what is he doing on the reports? We all ran into some unexpected problems yesterday. I was a bit worried that things might have get out of hand." Nunnally said as she sat on a chair in front of the TV.

Meanwhile, in the underground base, Lelouch sat as he watched the recordings of their battles yesterday, specifically, the ones they had as they retreated. While the one that Nunnally and he encountered, as well as the one that Suzaku had, were impressive, the most interesting and important of the three was the one that Kallen had engaged.

"This can only be the work of one thing." Lelouch commented to himself out loud as he continued typing up the report, noting the new weaponry and capabilties, as well as the events of the Guren's encounter. As he finished typing, the door to the room opened, and three men stepped in.

"Hey! Hows my best buddy doing?" one of them asked in a loud and obnoxious way. He had reddish-brown hair, and a goatee.

"Tamaki! Don't be so rude. Can't you see hes busy working on the report on yesterday's mission." a second said, his hair black. "Anyway, we're finished checking up on the Gundams. No serious damage."

"Thats good." Lelouch responded. "I'm almost done with the report, but I want you let the others know that I want them down here later for an important Celestial Being meeting about the data, Ohgi."

"Um, sure." Ohgi replied.

"Was yesterday's mission really such a big deal for something like that?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes. We'll have to revise the plan a bit."

"Wait, already?" the third man, who had green hair that framed his face. "You've only had four missions, and the plan already needs to be fixed? What happened?"

"Something we hadn't expected this soon..." Lelouch said, his voice trailing off.

* * *

******Japan  
Tokyo  
Hospital**

In another part of Tokyo, Kallen entered a hospital and walked over to the front desk. "Oh, hello Ms Stadtfeld. I haven't seen you in a long time." the receptionist greeted her.

"I know. I've been out of the country on my school's foreign studies program." Kallen replied as she signed in on the sheet of paper at the desk.

"Really? I bet you've been to some interesting places."

"Not really. Japan is a lot better than the places I've been to. And I never really had any free time and was always stuck working." she answered truthfully. She had mostly been cooped up in bases either training or studying to maintain her grades with very little time to herself.

"Well that doesn't sound too fun. Anyway, you know where to go." the receptionist said, and Kallen walked off into the building

"Who was that? You seem pretty familiar with her, but I've never seen her before." another asked the receptionist.

"Oh, that was Kallen Stadtfeld. Her mother is a patient here. A few years ago, her father and brother were killed in a terrorist attack while they were on vacation. Her mother wasn't able to cope with what happened, and turned to Refrain." she explained. "Shes currently a patient here, now suffering from the effects of the drug."

"Refrain? Oh, the poor girl..."

In a room on the second floor, a woman sat in a bed, completely unmoving and staring blankly. An IV was hooked up into her arm. The door opened, and Kallen entered. "Hello mother." she said in a gentle tone as she pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed. "Sorry I haven't been able to come by in a long time. I was out of the country. I've actually been back for a few days, but I was a bit busy with school, so I wasn't able to stop in until today."

* * *

**Transport Ship Ptolemaios**

On the bridge of the Ptolemaios, a message appeared on the screen of Shirley's terminal. "Oh, I just got a message from Lulu! I think this should be his report on yesterdays mission." she said, then forwarding it to Sumeragi and C.C.'s rooms.

"Hm?" Sumeragi said as a beep was heard, and she turned to her terminal. Opening up the message, she quickly read through it. "Hes calling for a meeting about yesterday's mission? I've got a bad feeling about this..."

* * *

**Holy Britannian Empire  
Imperial Capital Pendragon  
Military Base**

Rollo sat at a console as he studied yesterday's encounter with the Gundams. He was quite pleased at what he watched. The modifications to Jeremiah's Sutherland proved effective, and backed up by the power of Rolo and Alice's Geass, the Black Knights would prove deadly once the rest of their machines were upgraded to match their specs.

'_So tell me brother, how is your team fairing after your first sortie against the Gundams?_' a voice said in his head. Behind Rollo stood two identical young men around his age with bright blue hair. There was a bird-sigil in the eye of one of the two.

"Castor, Pollux, I wasn't aware that you two were stopping by." Rollo responded without turning to face them.

"We just thought we'd pay our dear brother a visit and see if he would like our help." Castor said.

"I appreciate the offer, but you know I'm far too prideful to ask for your assistance this early into my pursuit of the Gundams." Rollo answered.

"Well then, can you at least tell us how your first encounter with the Gundams went? I'm dying to know how the Geass Soldiers that our uncle provided you with handled." Pollux asked.

"Yes, please share with us the results." Castor agreed.

"They've proved to be most useful already. No. 1's Geass to suspend the perception of time of those within a certain dstance of him shall prove most useful. And No. 2 has shown that her Geass that amplifies her speed shall prove most useful as well." Rollo explained.

"Sounds good so far." Castor said. "Though I still don't understand why he gave one to the EU, and one to the Chinese Federation as well."

"He hasn't even told me yet, and of us, I'm the closest to him. He only said that he would explain in due time." Rollo answered.

"Thats surprising. He always has favored you the most, even going so far as to inform you ahead of time what he planned to do to the rest of your family seven years ago. I guess he just needs secrecy for now so that whatever he has plans works out." Pollux commented.

"Well, I sure hope so." Castor said. "But I suppose we don't have any reason to doubt our dear uncle V.V., as he has never steered us wrong in the past."

"Yes, thats very true." Rollo said. "By the way, how goes production on that little project of yours? Are your Aquila and Equus nearing completion?"

Castor sighed. "Unfortunately for us, they're proving rather difficult in completion. If only we had a more suitable system to power them than what is currently available."

"I see, so thats why you are so eager to offer assitance. You want to apply the technology of the Gundams into the development of your new Knightmares."

Pollux smirked. "Yes, you've caught us. We do genuinely wish you the best of luck in your pursuit of the Gundams, but you can't blame us for having a bit of a personal interest in them, can you?"

"I suppose not." Rollo commented. "The Vincent is nearing completion, but I would also like to implement the technologies of the Gundams into it as well. However, the Tristan has been completed recently, and is undergoing a few last minute modifications."

"Really? Isn't that the Knightmare Frame that can transform?" Castor asked with interest.

"Who do you have in mind to pilot it?" Pollox

"Gino Weinberg, the Knight of Three is the top candidate, and hes doing well in the simulators." Rollo answered.

"Not picking one of your team?" Castor asked.

"Its out of my hands. Schneizel is the one who is making the choice."

Meanwhile, in another part of the base, most of the Black Knights were relaxing. Katagiri was reviewing the data on yesterday's encounter with Gundams with Professor Eifman, Kewell was speaking with his sister Marika, and Villetta was currently not present.

Seeing little else to do at the moment, Jeremiah decided to strike up a conversation with the young pilots of the Black Knights. "So, what are you three doing?" he inquired. The children of the team perplexed him. They rarely ever left the base without orders from the prince, and and would usually be found with him.

"Nothing." Rolo replied.

"The same." Alice said.

"Updating my memories." Anya said as she pressed a few buttons on her handheld device.

As for their personalities, they were al rather on the quite side. Anya would usually speak in a monotone, and Rolo spoke even less than her. Alice spoke most often of the three, but it still wasn't much at all.

"I've been meaning to ask why you three became soldiers." he asked

Rolo stared at him, his expression was passive, but looked slightly confused, as if he didn't understand the question.

"Rolo and I were trained from a young age." Alice said. "I was an orphan, and found and raised to become a soldier. As for Rolo, he was part of the training before me, and he doesn't talk about his past because it isn't really important for us. Thats all we can say. Its a secret program." Alice explained.

"I see." Jeremiah said as he thought about that. Children raised to become soldiers. He couldn't help but think such a program was wrong, but he wasn't a man to argue with it. He was only a soldier himself, nothing more. It was his job to follow orders and fight, not to question the decisions of those above him.

"What about you, Lady Alstreim?"

"I don't know." Anya said. Jeremiah raised an eyebrow at this comment. "I don't remember why I enlisted, or even enlisting at all."

* * *

**Chinese Federation  
Horai Island Military Base**

In a hangar, Xingke entered, followed by the rest of his team. The lights turned on, and they saw eight Gekka Knightmare Frames standing side-by-side iniside.

"Woah! We're getting Gekkas for this?" Asahina remarked at the sight.

"Of course we are. Our mission is to capture a Gundam. Its obvious that we'd need the most advanced units to try something like that." Chiba said.

"Guess the top brass really are serious about us catching a Gundam." Urabe said.

"As we all know, Gekkas are the newest and most advanced Knightmares that the Chinese Federation is using, having only been put into service recently." Xingke explained.

The first five were all of a similar gray color, the standard Gekka model. "These five are to be used by Hong Gu, and the Four Holy Swords." Xianglin said.

"Can't wait to see what these Gekkas can do." Asahina commeted.

"You're always so impatient, aren't you?" Senba remarked. "Sometimes I wonder how you ever made it to your rank."

The next Gekka was painted in a pale white shade. It looked similar to the first five, but with various alterations. "This Gekka has been customized to be personally used by Mao." Xianglin sad.

"You think you can handle that, little lady?" Asahina question.

"Yes, sir." the girl answered. "I've already been trained in Knightmare Frame operation, and have already been instructed on the basics of using a Gekka."

The final two were much different from the others, a black one and a blue one, both of which had long, red hair-like attatchments to the back. "These two are the models that are meant for commanding officers, and are to be pilotted by Lt. Col. Todoh and Xingke. Their performance is boosted from the standard Gekka model."

"Thank you, Xianglin." Xingke said. He then turned his attention to his unit. "Now, just because we have these Gekkas, it doesn't mean that we have the advantage. I've already fought a Gundam using a Gekka, and I was still outmatched. We're the ones who are at a great disadvantage. Even if we have a whole army of these Gekkas, the Gundams could still be stronger. so unless we're thoroughly prepared, we'll just end up dead."

Everyone else nodded in understanding of Xingke's words.

"Now that thats out of the way, I want each of you to get familar with your units, so we'll be having a mock battle in these Gekkas. Just try not to damage them to much."

* * *

******Japan  
Tokyo  
Ashford Academy**

In the underground base, the four Gundam Miesters, plus Ohgi, Tamaki, and four others all stood near a screen that had Sumeragi, C.C., and the other members of the Ptolomaios, as well as Kaguya and Sayoko. "Sorry I've had to call this emergency meeting." Lelouch began.

"We're all here. So whats this about, Lelouch?" Sumeragi asked.

"Yesterday's mission to Taribia brought up some concerns that need to be addressed as soon as possible." Lelouch said. "While our objective was completed without any problems, as we were retreating, we encountered a team of Britannian Sutherlands. Three of these Suthlands possessed specs superior to the average one." Lelouch said as another screen came up with to show the three Sutherlands.

"The Sutherland that Nunnally and myself encountered apperaed to be the least special, but its speed was quite impressive, and it possessed a new type of rifle that it used against us." he continued, and the screen enlarged the images taken from the Gawain and the Nemo's cameras, and played the footage of their encounter.

Cecile gasped as she watched the footage. "Lloyd, isn't that the VARIS?" she asked.

"You recognize it?" Sumeragi inquired.

"Why those ungrateful bastards! The nerve of them, denying me the funding to develop it when I submitted the design for it, then going and building it anyway when I've left the company!" he complained.

"The VARIS, short for Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire, was a weapon that Lloyd developped back when we were working with Britannia's Camelot R&D Organization. Lloyd submitted the plans for the weapon, but they told him then that it was too costly to develop at the time, and required too much energy from a Glasgow."

"I see. Looks like you were a bit careless with your research, 'Earl of Pudding'." the indian woman said. "I made sure that I left no trace remaining of my own data."

"Still using that nickname? I haven't been a member of the nobility for quite some time." Lloyd replied. "And while I may enjoy pudding, at least my favorite indulgence isn't a bother for everyone else like that pipe your so fond of.

"Lloyd, Rakshata, this isn't the time for you two to bicker with eachother. Can we please get on with the meeting?" Mariel asked.

"Right, sorry." Lloyd apologized.

"Moving on, the Sutherland that was encountered by Suzaku was even faster the one Nunnally and I encountered." Lelouch continued.

"I was barely able to defend myself. My reflexes were the only thing that saved me." Suzaku said.

As the video played, the scientist on the Ptolomaios were amazed by it. "My, I've never seen a machine that fast, especially one that doesn't use GN particles." Rakshata commented.

"I never would have imagined seeing a Sutherland that could move that fast." Cecile added.

"However, the one Kallen encountered is the most important one." Lelouch continued. "Now Kallen, according to you, the machine appeared to have teleported to you in an instant, right?"

"Yeah. I was just getting ready to shoot the two Sutrhlands down, when all of a sudden it was right in front of me. I was barely able to stun it before I escaped. I didn't want stick around to see if its partner had any special tricks of its own."

"While thats what Kallen says and remembers, what actually happened was quite a bit different." Lelouch said before playing the final clip. In it, everyone watched as Guren and the second Suthland stood unmoving as the golden one flew towards its targettted Gundam.

"No way! Thats impossible! I deffinitely remember that thing suddenly teleporting in front of me! Theres no way I would have let that thing just fly at me like that!" Kallen protested, shocked by what she was watching.

"How can we be so sure?" Tieria asked. "What you say, and what the cameras show are quite different. And quite frankly, I trust what I can see far more that what you're saying."

"You better not be accusing me of lying, Tieria!" the red haired girl said to her fellow pilot defiantly.

"I wouldn't be so quick to condemn her, Tieria." Lelouch interjected. "Shes one of the best pilots we have, and you'd do well to have a little more faith in your fellow meisters, and I'm not just reffering to Kallen."

"Then what are you suggesting could be the reason for what we saw, Lelouch?" Tieria asked.

"According to the Guren's records, during the period where the enemy Sutherland was flying at the Kallen's Gundam, Kallen was experiencing abnormal brain activity."

"What kind of abnormal activity?" Sumeragi asked, already getting the feeling that she knew where he was heading.

"It was as if all electrical signals to the brain were completely halted, effectively making it appear to Kallen when they ressumed that the Suthland teleported. I think we all should know that theres only one thing that we should suspect to be the cause of this."

"Geass..." Nunnally said uncomfortably.

"It looks like the Geass Order is becoming involved earlier than expected." Sumeragi said.

"So then why don't we attack them now and get them out of the way before they come after us some more?" Tamaki asked.

"Because we haven't been able to locate their base of operations. Even Kaguya's vast network of information gatherers haven't been able to find even a trace of its location." Lelouch said.

"So then what are we gonna do about this? Just wait for them to attack us again?"

"We don't have much choice. We can't launch an attack on them without knowing where they're based, so we'll just have to make sure we're prepared when they show up." Ohgi said.

"I thought we might be able to get a few more missions completed before the Order became involved, but to think thats what one of the Geass users is capable of..." Milly said.

"Its completely different from Lulu's Geass." Shirley said.

"And if thats what one of their Geass Soldiers can do, who knows what their others could do." Rivalz commented.

"Whats your opinion on the situation, Lelouch?" Summeragi asked.

"Theres too much we still don't know, so its hard to say." he answered. "But we should retrieve the Kyrios and have it stationed on the Ptolomaios as soon as possible. This is only one of the surprises that the Geass order has in store, so we're going to need to have one of our own ready for them."

"Disgraceful." Tieria said with clear annoyance. "Having to revise the plan at such an early stage."

"But hes right, Tieria." C.C. said. "Even I never imagined we would see a Geass like that. But Geass always has been such a mysterious and unpredictable power."

"If we do retieve the Kyrios, do you think your ready for combat, Rai?" Sumeragi asked the grey haired boy.

"I think so." he replied. "I mean, I'm not as good of a pilot as Suzaku, Kallen, or Nunnally, but I think I should be able to."

"Alright then." Sumeragi said, then turned to Lloyd. "Lloyd, I want you and Rai to head to the base and get the Kyrios."

"Right, of course." Lloyd replied. "You should be able to handle things while I'm gone, right?" he asked as he turned to Celceli and Mariel.

"Of course. We're your assistants, afterall." Mariel answered.

"Miss Sumeragi, I know bringing in the last of the Gundams boosts our strength," Suzaku said. "But will it alone make a difference?"

"Hes got a point." Kallen agreed. "We knew from the start that the Geass Order would be our biggest problem, and they're proving that with last mission."

"Not if we aren't careful." Lelouch answered. "Obviously, adding one more to our number of Gundams boosts our fighting strength, but if we just assume that having all six of Celestial Being's Gundams means that we're guaranteed victory, then theres a chance we'll lose."

"Hes right. With the right strategy and tactics, even a force of ten can defeat a force of one hundred." Sumeragi said.

"Which is why we make sure we're already three steps ahead of our opponent." Lelouch said.

"The right Geass can make as much of a difference on the battlefield as the Gundams, so we can't afford to take matters lightly." C.C. said.

* * *

**Chinese Federation  
Horai Island Military Base**

On the base's practice field, a team of three Gekkas stood accross from another team of three. Of the two teams, each machine from the opposing team had been disabled by the white Gekka that was used by Mao. She had single-handely defeated Urabe, Asahina, and Chiba, with their units missing both arms each, with Asahina's legs damaged making his unable to move, and Mao's Gekka standing over him, her sword held inches over his cockpit. Behind her, Senba and Hong Gu had watched in amazement at what the girl had accomplished, having done nothing at her insistance to prove her abilities.

"No way..." Urabe let out.

"She read my moves like a book." Asahina said with deisbelief.

"It was almost like she knew exactly what we were gonna do." Chiba said. "Almost like she could read our minds."

From an observation deck near the practice field, Xingke, Todoh, and Xianglin were just as surprised at what they had witnessed. "It seems that higher ups weren't exagerating her skills." Xianglin said, almost speechless at what she had witnessed.

"Such skill at that young of an age..." Todoh said.

Xingke was silent at the display. Personally, he was uncomfortable with using someone so young. He felt that children should have no reason to be near a battlefield, but his superiors gave him little choice on the matter. "Impressive, Mao. You can return to the hangar." he told her over the radio.

"Yes, sir." Mao replied from her cockpit, the bird-like sigil of Geass glowing in her left eye.

* * *

**KNIGHTMARE FRAME TECHNICAL FILES**

**Guren**

The personal Knightmare Frame utilized by the Gundam Meister Kallen Stadtfeld. Like the Nemo, it is built for mostly close combat, though it does possess several ranged weaponry. Its weaponry consists of its wrist mounted GN gun, an MVS fork knife, a GN beam saber, a GN beam knife, a missile launcher mounted on its back, a single slash harken, and its right arm, the Radiant Wave Surger. The Radiant Wave Surger is a feature unique to the Guren, using GN particles and radiation to fry enemy Knightmares, destroying them. It can also be charged to fire a large burst similar to the Gawain's GN Cannon, and can also be used to fire in a wide area, causing internal damage to the machines caught in the blast, causing their systems to freeze.

Like the Lancelot, nothing physically changed on the Guren.

* * *

Well, theres the sixth chapter. For those that don't know, Castor and Pollux are characters from the Code Geass DS game. I've never played it myself, but I've seen a friend play an imported copy a bit. And you'll also notice that I've included the founding members of the Black Knights like Ohgi and Tamaki as members of Celestial Being.

As for the Kyrios, I've been on the fence for a while about its inclusion. I left it out from the start just in case I decided against it, but decided that I wanted to. Its a personal favorite from 00. But unlike the Virtue, its pilot here is different from its Mobile Suit counterpart, with Rai serving as its meister. And with the mention of the Tristan in this chapter, I think you all can guess at something I plan to do. What are your thoughts on this matter, my readers?

Anyway, please review.


End file.
